


Pretty Woman

by Bbxfrxncis



Category: Dickinson (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Business, F/F, LGBTQ Female Character, Love/Hate, Prostitution, Supportive Character, alternate universe - Power switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbxfrxncis/pseuds/Bbxfrxncis
Summary: This is not pretty woman"800 dollars," she named the price."Done," I said without any hesitation which again seemed to catch her off guard."Okay," she finished her drink and put out her cigarettes."This is not going to be some 'Pretty Woman' shit, though.""I've never seen that movie," I admitted.
Relationships: Emily Dickinson & Lavinia Dickinson, Emily Dickinson & Susan Gilbert Dickinson, Emily Dickinson/George Gould, Emily Dickinson/Susan Gilbert Dickinson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 87





	1. Pretty Woman (Pt 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Converted  
> All rights go to original author  
> @ Moviegeek120  
> on wattpad

This is not Pretty Woman 

How on earth was it possible for me to get lost? I had been to New York many times before. Well, I hadn't been to this side of town. Looking around, I kept trying to find my destination but I couldn't detect the place I was looking for. Did I have the wrong address? That was impossible. I had looked it up several times. Still, I was wandering around the dark streets of Brooklyn with no idea how to get there. 

At a certain point I decided to ask for help. I noticed a small bar that was open and entered the dim establishment. There was no one in there except for a few people. I made my way to the bartender. The man with dark hair and even darker eyes watched me carefully as I approached and I became aware that I was probably overdressed for being in there. Slightly self-conscious, I readjusted my Burberry coat. 

"Excuse me," I said politely. "I'm looking for an art gallery that's supposed to be around here somewhere. Do you happen to know where I can find it?" 

"Do I look like I go to art galleries?" the man responded in his rough voice. 

"I...think art is for anyone, right?" I tried my best smile but he simply shook his head. 

"Sorry, I can't help you. I think you might be in the wrong place." 

"Okay, thank you anyway," I replied calmly. "I don't think I'll find it anymore so I might as well sit down and have a drink. Can I have a Martini, please?" 

"You got it," the bartender said and prepared my beverage of choice. "Have a seat and I'll bring it to you." 

"Thank you," I nodded and turned around. Almost all the seats were available but I picked a small table close to the bar. My drink was brought to me as promised and I took a little sip before scanning the room. As I did, I noticed two middle-aged men scrutinizing me. Quickly averting my eyes, I met a pair of brown ones staring directly into mine. Nearly choking on my Martini, I cleared my throat. 

The Brown eyes similar to mine belonged to a young woman who was sitting by herself as well. Before I knew it, the woman got up and walked up to me. She didn't hesitate but sat down across from me. Gulping, I realized how stunning she was. Brunette locks framed the porcelain skin of her face but it was the expression of unapologetic confidence in her brown orbs that made me sit up in my chair. She wore a leopard print coat that was quite flashy and covered the rest of her outfit. The mystery woman sat down and I felt her eyes piercing through mine. 

"What brings you here?" she asked in a soft tone. 

"I'm lost to be honest," I answered truthfully. 

"Of course you are," the other woman scoffed. 

"I'm actually looking for this art gallery but no one seems to have heard of it," I explained myself further. 

"I'm afraid I can't help you either," she spoke again and leaned back in her chair. "Where are you from?" 

"Massachusetts," I said. 

"That doesn’t explain the tan," the stranger replied and I couldn't tell if she was complementing or insulting me. "You came all this way for an art gallery?" 

"No, I'm here for business. But I had the night off and decided to go see it," I couldn't help myself but keep answering her questions although I had no idea who she was. 

"What kind of business?" 

"You seem awfully interested considering I'm a stranger in a bar you don't know," I attempted to at least appear confident by avoiding her question this time. 

"I'm just bored," she shrugged. 

"You can at least tell me your name," I offered and made the first step. "I'm Emily." 

"Harriet ." 

"Nice to meet you, Harriet ," I was pleased to have gotten my way. 

"So," she fumbled around in one of her pockets and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "What kind of business?" 

"My father is in the jewelry business. I'm here to oversee some meetings and possibly close a few deals," I answered once again while she lit her cigarette. 

"Daddy's girl," Harriet said in a nearly condescending manner but I had heard way worse and didn't take offense. 

"Well, what do you do?" I wanted to know in return. 

"I'm a hooker." 

I laughed and took another sip from my drink thinking she would reveal her real profession afterwards. 

"I wasn't joking," she suddenly added and I swallowed the liquor in my throat slowly. 

"Oh." Really? That was my response? I wanted to hit my head on the table but tried to pretend this was a business environment where I had to keep calm and put on a poker face all the time. Letting go of the initial shock, I took a deep breath and didn't overanalyze the situation. We were just two people talking in a bar. 

"Well uh...then you must know how to get around," I said before I realized what it sounded like. "Around town, I mean." 

"Sure," the woman with pale skin that somehow still looked as if it was glowing chuckled. 

"What do you recommend I do while I'm here then?" I wanted to continue making small talk after my faux pas. 

"I'm not a fucking tour guide in case you didn't hear what I said before," she countered sharply and blew out some smoke that had been in her lungs before. Almost getting up from the table, I suddenly had the urge to make her stay. 

"How much?" I heard myself asking before my rational side could set in. 

"What?" she said and sat back down. 

"How much for the night?" I repeated my question in a surprisingly strong voice. I stayed in business character while the other woman simply smirked. 

"For who? A business partner of yours? Because I don't do blind dates," she responded, obviously not understanding what I was saying. 

"For me," I clarified and for the first time I saw a genuine expression on her face – surprise. 

"Oh," she was the one saying it now and I couldn't hide a little smile. 

"Unless you don't offer your services to female clients," I was astonished how calm I was while negotiating something like this which I had never done before. 

"Of course," Harriet cleared her throat and apparently recovered from her astonishment as well.

"You just don't seem like the type, I guess." 

"I'm just bored," I repeated her earlier words. 

"Okay well," she took a big gulp from her drink. "I charge per hour-" 

"No," I cut her off and saw her face changing. 

"The entire night. How much?" It was blatantly obvious that she wasn't expecting me to say this and especially not in a demanding manner like now. She was looking into my eyes, possibly trying to figure out whether or not I was bluffing and taking a few seconds before answering. 

"800 dollars," she named the price. 

"Done," I said without any hesitation which again seemed to catch her off guard. 

"Okay," she finished her drink and put out her cigarettes. 

"This is not going to be some 'Pretty Woman' shit, though." 

"I've never seen that movie," I admitted. 

"Of course you haven't," she said in an unreadable tone. 

"I have one condition," I remarked as she gently tilted her head. "You have to show me the art gallery." 

"How do you know I know where it is?" the woman accompanying me for the rest of the night smirked. 

"Maybe I'm a way better liar than you are," I answered mischievously. 

"Impossible," she whispered leaning forward before getting up from her chair. "If you want to see the gallery, we have to go now. They're closing up soon. I'll wait outside. Tell the bartender to put on my tab." 

And with that she walked out. Only now I realized what I had done. Had I seriously just done that? Hired a...sex worker? That was the right term, right? Harriet had called herself a hooker but I felt uncomfortable only thinking it. It sounded degrading to me. Was I degrading her by hiring her services? 

Never in a million years would I have thought of myself doing something like that. But for some reason I had the urge to find out more. I was rarely this intrigued by someone. 

Walking up to the bartender, I was supposed to pay for my drink and put hers on her tab. I had a different idea. 

"I'd like to pay for my Martini and also pay Harriet 's tab?" I said while taking out my purse. 

"Who?" he questioned, clearly confused. 

"Harriet ...the girl I sat with." 

"Oh, you mean Sue," the bartender revealed and I nodded lightly. 

"Right, Sue." 

I shouldn't have been surprised she was using a false name. Paying the bill, I had to admit that I liked knowing her real name. Even if our interaction had been cryptic and partly confusing, it felt good getting genuine information. 

As I walked outside, the bravado I had put up in the bar was slowly vanishing. Out in the real world, my nerves were getting to me. Harriet , or Sue, fulfilled my condition and showed me the art gallery I had been looking for all along. There was an alley so small, I hadn't even seen it and of course that was the appeal of the gallery. Not a lot of people knew about it. The fact that Sue did, proved to me that she interested in some way. 

If I was there already, I had to go inside. I couldn't pass up the chance. A part of me thought that Sue would probably bail the minute she could but she didn't. She didn't look overjoyed either but let me explore as long as I wanted. Time passed without my knowing before the gallery owner politely asked us to go because they were closing up. 

Then it hit me again. It was time for the...arrangement. 

Sue was a model New Yorker and hailed us a taxi within seconds. In the cab, I told the driver where we needed to go and the woman sitting next to me in the backseat appeared pleased to be heading to Manhattan – the Upper East Side. It was a rather long drive and I made it a point to focus on my phone, telling her that I had to answer some e-mails. Not that she seemed to care. 

It wasn't until we got out of the taxi and entered the apartment complex that I was living in for the next few days that she spoke again. 

"You're not taking me to a hotel?" she asked. 

"No," I answered slowly. "I mean, is that...mandatory?" 

"I guess not. Unusual but whatever makes you comfortable," the other brunette explained and only added to my nerves. 

We took the elevator and I was hoping the familiar surroundings of the apartment would relax me. Opening the door, I let her walk in first and followed right after. I took off my coat because my body temperature was rising with the building tension. Sue took small but deliberate steps. Her eyes scanned the entire place whereas I simply scanned her. 

"Not bad," she recognized and pointed to a small liquor cabinet. "Can I?" 

"Yeah, sure," I granted with a smile. "Quite the place you have here." 

"It's my family's condo," I answered and afterwards realized how snobbish that sounded. Sue poured some Scotch and held the glass up as an offer.

"No, I'm good." 

"Suit yourself," she whispered before drinking almost half the glass. 

She kept walking around and took her time to take everything in. My eyes were glued to her and I couldn't explain the fascination she held. Granted, she was beautiful. Perhaps the most beautiful woman I had ever come across but it was something else that drew me in. I didn't want to think that it was the "indecency" of the situation. Rebelling against my father and the noble life I lived wasn't my intention here. What was my intention in doing this? Deep in thought, I hadn't realized that I was staring at Sue the entire time. Her gaze meeting mine similar to how it first had in the bar, I snapped out of it. She smirked in response to me obviously watching her. Putting down the glass, she took off the leopard print coat to reveal the clothes underneath. The short, black skirt showed off the majority of her legs and there was only a white crop top covering her upper body. 

To say that she was in good shape was an understatement. I could appreciate women in many shapes and sizes but the sight of Sue genuinely made my heart race. She must have sensed my admiration and closed the distance between us by slowly walking up to me. The moment she stood right in front of me, I took a very deep breath to calm myself down. 

Her brown eyes focused on my eyes first but then wandered down my body. Coming back up, I didn't want to appear too nervous but having her look at me that way definitely sparked some insecurity. In my opinion, I wasn't anywhere near as attractive as her. 

Sue locked eyes with me again and seductively bit her bottom lip as if she wanted to tell me she liked what she saw. I wanted to believe it was sincere but a part of me knew it was her job to make me feel this way. Her hands reached forward and placed themselves on my waist. The little distance that had been there between us was now gone. She was so close that our bodies almost touched. Her fingers slowly pushed up the blouse I was wearing to stroke the sensitive skin around my belly button. Before I was able to process that, her head tilted to the side and I felt a pair of full lips on my neck. I gasped which was a mixture of surprise and arousal. 

There was no denying Sue knew what she was doing.

Her fingernails subtly scratched my stomach and sent my feelings in a sensual frenzy. Not to mention her lips that had now connected to my skin as well. It was a slow and soft kiss that she left on my neck first. Yet it was enough to send a shiver down my whole body. 

She moved just an inch up before repeating the motion. Only this time, her mouth opened to let the tip of her tongue graze my neck for a quick moment before closing her lips around the wet spot. 

"I...uh..." I stammered and released myself from her hold. "I think I'll have a drink after all." 

My entire body felt like it was shaking and I wasn't used to this kind of reaction. No one held that kind of power over me and it felt overwhelming to have a stranger make me feel this way. Quickly getting some distance between us, I poured myself a glass of Scotch although I hated it, in hopes it would calm the anxiety I felt. I took a sip and turned around to face Sue again. 

She seemed unfazed but smiled at me. It didn't look forced this time. Reciprocating her smile, I took her glass and handed it back to her. She sat down on the big couch in the living room area whereas I took the armchair. We both fell silent for a while but it wasn't uncomfortable. However, I felt her looking at me and decided to meet her gaze once more. 

"Do you only like women?" Sue asked quietly to which I nodded. 

"What do you like?" I questioned in return. 

"I like whatever you want me to like," she said slowly and her response reminded me of the situation we were in. 

Dropping my gaze, I nodded again and wasn't sure if I could go through with this at all. There were so many conflicting feelings and thoughts in my head that I felt torn either way. 

"Is this what you had in mind for us to do? Talk all night?" The Chestnut-haired beauty carried condescension in her voice which offended me for some reason. "I'm not a shrink, you know." 

"I know you're not a shrink and you're not a tour guide. Shouldn't you be relieved that I'm not making you do other things?" I shot back a little angrier than I intended. 

"Oh please," she scoffed and glared at me. "Don't be so patronizing. It's my choice to be here. You're not making me do anything." 

"Okay, I'm sorry," I apologized quickly because she was right. I had to stop with the analyzing of her situation since it was not my business and I knew nothing about her. "I didn't mean to offend you. I apologize." 

"It's alright," Sue replied but looked surprised that I was so quick to correct my error. "You're so damn formal and polite. Is your entire family like that?" 

"You want to talk about my family?" now I was surprised and smiled gently. 

"You wanted to talk, right?" she appeared to be flustered which was adorable. 

"My family is very big on manners," I confirmed after all because I felt comfortable with her despite our particular situation. "I have a younger sister. She's in college and more rebellious. She is an arts major. My father hates it. He doesn't like the unprofitable arts." 

"But you like art as well," Sue interjected and I smiled softly. 

"I do. But it's more of a hobby," I reasoned. "I'm the Business type, I guess." 

"If you say so," she took another sip from her drink. 

"I have a feeling you're going to deflect my question again but do you have hobbies?" I made another attempt to gain some sincere insight. 

"I'm the business type, I guess," her answer made me smirk. Touché, I thought. 

"I understand," I replied quietly. 

"Music," she suddenly said and I kinked an eyebrow. "I like music." 

"As in singing?" I wanted to know more. 

"Singing, dancing to music...whatever it is," Sue revealed hesitantly. "Music makes everything better." 

"I agree," I nodded my head and received another smile from her that looked genuine. "I can put on some music if you like?" 

"Why don't you let me do it?" she offered and got up. 

"I'm afraid we only have vinyl," I recalled and pointed to a player as well as a big collection of vinyl albums on the other side of the room. 

"That's okay. I know how to use them," Sue said and walked over. 

I watched as she went through several vinyl cases to find something. There was a sense of relief just watching her and knowing she was doing something she genuinely enjoyed. I put down the glass of Scotch I had barely touched. The alcohol wasn't making things easier and I wanted to be coherent. It was amusing to see her facial expressions of disgust when she saw a vinyl she disliked. After a little while, she had found something and put the record on. I was curious to hear what she had chosen because most of the records were very old. 

As soon as the first seconds of the jazz music started playing, I recognized the song. I had heard those albums throughout my entire childhood and knew all of them by heart. It was Billie Holiday's unmistakable voice that began singing 'The Very Thought Of You' which was an unexpected choice. After all, it was a song about longing for someone and being in love with them and until now I had not seen a side of her that was prone to romance. 

Sue walked back to the couch but passed it to come to a stop right in front of me. I was definitely more relaxed now than I had been before but seeing her tower over me like that made me gulp again. Without another word, she straddled me on the armchair, her already short skirt riding up her thighs before her bottom settled in my lap. My arms were resting on the armrests while I simply looked at her. 

Before I could utter another word, her hands gripped the hem of her top and swiftly took off her shirt. I couldn't help but look at the flawless skin she exposed before she revealed a red lace bra that made my breath hitch in the back of my throat. The fabric accentuated her notable breasts which were hard to ignore right in front of me. Still, I stayed calm and didn't initiate anything further. 

Sue leaned forward and started unbuttoning my blouse starting at the top. With every button, my pulse quickened and it became gradually harder to breathe. 

There was no doubt in my mind that I was attracted to her. How could I not be? She did everything with such skill that I only needed to let her do what she planned on doing, yet I couldn't figure out why I had such difficulty doing it. I wanted her but I wanted her to be comfortable as well. I looked up again and her eyes met mine. 

"You don't usually do this, do you?" she whispered in a much softer voice than all night. 

"No," I barely got out. 

"Relax," the soft voice continued whispering and unbuttoned the last button. "I'll show you a good time," she smiled. 

"I...don't doubt it," I said breathlessly and gasped when her fingers traced the middle of my torso. 

"Can I...kiss you?" I asked carefully because I didn't know whether or not there were rules to what we were doing. 

"You can do whatever you want," her tone was seductive again. 

"But...what do you want?" I kept questioning. 

"I want you to feel good," she reiterated and stuck to her approach that I was the one who should enjoy it. 

She bent further down and kissed my collarbone repeatedly. My hands were fidgeting as I tried to figure out what I should do with them. Her lips kept wandering and resumed where they had started earlier. 

She kissed my neck slowly and sensually, giving me an idea how good she was at this. Her tongue brushed a sensitive spot that made me moan quietly. Apparently she had noticed although I wanted to suppress it and used her lips to suck on that spot. 

My hand finally took action and cupped her cheek to pull her away from my neck. Her brown eyes looked confused before I leaned forward this time to press my lips against hers. I felt her body tensing for the first time as we shared our first kiss. Surely, she didn't think it was a big deal but I couldn't wrap my head around doing this without actually kissing her. The moment I did, my heart skipped a beat. It was the most electrifying kiss I had ever had. My entire body felt on fire as I kissed her with longing and passion and her body began relaxing against me. 

Sue kissed me back. I was praying at this point that she at least liked it. Her lips were moving just as skillfully as before but it felt way better this way. My hand moved from her cheek to the back of her neck to keep her close. I didn't want to let go and kept engaging her mouth with mine before her tongue brushed my bottom lip. Understanding her plea, I opened my mouth just enough and tilted my head so she was able to deepen the kiss further. 

Abruptly, she put her hands on my chest, pushed me back against the backrest and broke our kiss. With eyes wide open, I scrutinized her. She took one hand off my chest to brush the wavy, brown locks out of her face. Maybe I was imagining it but she looked a little...rattled, as if she had to compose herself again. 

She didn't make eye-contact and I saw her hands dropping further down. Her fingers snapped the button of my pants open and quickly unzipped them. My nerves returned instantly. Every effort to tell myself to relax didn't work. 

"Wait," I said and her brown eyes shot upward to look at me. "I'm just...it's been a long day and I...think I want to freshen up first. Is that okay?" 

It was a good reason to stop her but it obviously wasn't the only one. I wasn't sure if I could go through with it but I didn't want her to leave either. The expression in her eyes was unreadable to me. Her eyes didn't look as glazed over as before. There was a hint of vulnerability to them that was leaving me paralyzed because I didn't know how she would react. 

"Fine," she sighed deeply before getting up from my lap and looking for her coat. 

My legs were shaky as I stood up as well. Sue lit another cigarette and while smoking wasn't usually allowed in the apartment, I didn't say anything. 

"I'll just take a quick shower," I let her know. "Make yourself comfortable." 

And with that I locked myself in the bathroom. My heart, pulse and thoughts were racing. It was by far the strangest, most intense but also exhilarating night of my life. Resisting the urge to analyze every detail again, I got undressed and used the time in the shower to collect my thoughts. The water had always been therapeutic for me. Rinsing away the stress of the day was the best thing I could have done. I looked into the mirror and took a deep breath. 

"You can do this," I said to myself and put on some lotion quickly. 

I had not washed my hair because that would have taken too long but I felt like a new person anyway. With a change of clothes that were more comfortable, I came out of the bathroom and found Sue sitting on the bed. She looked me up and down and bit her lip again. 

Apparently her seductive ways had also returned which almost disappointed me. I had liked the softer and more vulnerable side to her but this wasn't about that, I told myself. 

"I don't usually do this but I think it's only fair if I get to freshen up as well," she said all of a sudden and I didn't hesitate to answer. 

"Of course," I agreed and left the bathroom door open for her. "Towels are on the shelves and feel free to use whatever you want." 

Her idea was a relief to me. This way I had some time to get back into things and remind myself that this was a business transaction. It didn't feel like it to me but I also didn't want to get myself into something that was hopeless. The delay of the actual 'service' she provided was in my best interest. I settled on the bed and got under the covers. 

Only now I realized how tired I was. My body ached because I had been up since five in the morning. I decided to close my eyes for just a moment and relax. However, the next time I opened my eyes it was early in the morning. Rapidly blinking to adjust to the light, I had trouble understanding what had happened. Had it all been a dream? Slowly turning around, I quickly understood that it had been real. Next to me was Sue, sleeping peacefully. She had stayed the night although I had fallen asleep? I smiled before I realized that I hadn't paid her yet and that was probably why. Sighing, I made the minimal amount of noise to get out of bed so I wouldn't wake her up. 

The first thing I needed was coffee. I had some time before I had my first meeting and decided to go to the little bakery right across the street. With some breakfast and two coffees, I returned to the apartment and saw that Sue wasn't in bed anymore. Setting the food on the kitchen table, I heard steps approaching and the young woman with the most disarming soft brown eyes eyed me intently. 

"Good morning," I said hesitantly. 

"Morning," she replied in a hoarse voice. "Don't worry, I'll be gone in a few seconds. I'll just grab my stuff." 

"I brought breakfast," I suddenly blurted out and saw her eyebrows furrowing. "If you like there's coffee and some pastries." 

"You want me to eat breakfast with you?" the confusion was evident on her part. 

"Well, I needed some coffee and I thought it would be impolite not to bring something to you. You're my...guest after all," I said with effort to sound casual. "And I like manners as we established." 

"Listen, you're very nice but I have to go to work-" 

"You're back to work so early?" I interrupted her unintentionally. 

"No, different work," she explained with a sigh. "So, thank you but I need to go," she added and turned around. 

"Sue, wait," I blurted out without thinking. 

"How do you know my name?" she turned to face me instantly and sounded angry. 

"The bartender last night told me," I confessed truthfully. 

"Fuck my life," she muttered under her breath. 

"I'm sorry, I don't want to keep you but I didn't pay you yet," I said confused. 

"You want to pay me?" her voice oozed bewilderment. "We didn't do anything." 

"Well...that was my fault and not yours," I replied quietly. "And I wouldn't say it was nothing. We talked and...kissed-" 

"It was nothing," she cut me off and I gulped at her words. 

"I did take you away for the entire night though which means you could have lost out on business," I took another approach by being economic. 

"That's true," she agreed and listened closely. 

"So, I have a proposition," I couldn't tell if I was having some sort of mental episode that caused me to do these things but I spoke before thinking about the consequences. "I'd like to extend our business arrangement for another night. And tomorrow morning I'll pay you a thousand dollars; two hundred for last night and the inconvenience and eight hundred for the original agreement tonight." 

I couldn't believe that I was negotiating another night of nerves and sheer anxiety but I couldn't help it. The idea that she would walk out and I'd probably never get to see her again wasn't something I could handle at the moment. Sue looked me straight in the eye. She was clearly hesitating even though I considered it to be a good offer business wise. 

"You want to repeat this? Tonight?" she asked and I nodded. "No offense, but you didn't seem very...eager last night. And I don't usually commit to spending entire nights with someone. Don't take this the wrong way but you could get someone else who's probably more equipped to go out with and talk. An escort or something." 

"I don't want someone else," I answered firmly and she tilted her head lightly. 

"You're not mistaking this for something that it's not, right?" Sue seemed alarmed. 

"No, don't worry," I responded although I wasn't sure that was the truth. 

"Then why not hire someone else?" she returned. 

"Because I want to fuck you," I claimed and saw her eyes widening. "This is strictly me wanting you because you're sexy...and you...probably know what you're doing. I don't want some prissy escort. I like it down and...dirty," I continued lying my ass off and barely keeping a straight face but I sensed it was the only way to get her to accept my terms. 

Sue didn't reply for a few seconds whereas my heart kept pounding quickly in my chest. 

"Okay, if that's what you want," she agreed and I couldn't hide a smile. "What time should I be here?" 

"I have a lot of meetings today. Is ten okay?" I asked. 

"Sounds good. But I really have to go now," she said and hurried to gather her things. I walked her to the door and handed her the cup of coffee and bag of pastries which she accepted after all. 

"I'll see you tonight," I smiled and opened the door for her.   
"Yeah, see you," she rushed out and almost bumped into someone. 

My eyes widened because it was George. The two avoided a bigger crash and Sue ran off while my friend looked at me confused. I put on a smile and tried to avoid getting questioned right away but that wasn't going to last long. The stylish young man was not only my business partner but also my closest friend. Apparently I had forgotten about time because he was picking me up for the first meeting. 

Grabbing my coat and purse, we walked outside and made some small talk before getting into the car that was waiting for us. I knew it would only take seconds and I was right. As soon as the driver shut the door, he turned to me with a serious face and started his interrogation. 

"So, who was that girl running out of your apartment just now?" he asked with raised eyebrows. 

"She's a friend," I said slowly. 

"No, she's not," George scoffed. "I know that because I'm your friend. Your best friend if I need to remind you. Let me rephrase the question: who was that girl running out of your apartment?" 

"You didn't rephrase the question," I replied confused. 

"Emily," He scolded and gave me a look that told me he was getting impatient. 

"She's a girl I met last night," I answered honestly. 

"And she spent the night?" my friend seemed surprised. 

"Nothing happened," I shrugged. "We talked and fell asleep." 

"Sure," George chuckled. "I'm serious, George. We were out and decided to go to my apartment, talked and that was it," I returned somewhat bending the truth now. 

"Okay, fine. I guess I'm just surprised. She didn't look like the girls you usually go out with," the young man commented. 

"Well, she's not like them," I agreed with his assessment. 

"Meaning?" 

"Meaning she's different," I explained and couldn't contain a smile. 

"What the hell is going on here? Are you falling for that girl?" George's voice reached a higher pitch. 

"Don't be ridiculous," I tried to avoid more questions. 

"I'm not being ridiculous. You're totally cheesing when you talk about her," he grinned. 

"I'm not cheesing!" I protested and did my best to put on a stern face. 

"Oh God," he took a deep breath. "I don't know what you're getting yourself into exactly but you're getting into it. I'm praying for you." 

"How gracious of you," I teased but then exchanged a genuine smile with him. 

"Whatever makes you happy," he added softly before our phones began going crazy with e-mails and incoming calls. 

The day went on as I had expected it. A lot of handshakes, fake laughter and sucking up to people I didn't necessarily liked. But it was part of the business. Despite the negative aspects of it, I did enjoy the designing and coming up with new ideas for the jewelry line. With George by my side, everything was easier and I loved working with someone who knew me that well. 

All went according to plan. The only difference was that I was looking forward to what was going to happen after work. Unfortunately I was running a little late but my heart leaped in my chest when I arrived at the apartment and saw Sue standing in front of the building. A part of me had feared she wasn't going to show up. She wore that leopard print coat again which made her hard to miss. Getting out of the car, I greeted her with an apologetic smile. 

"I'm sorry for being late," I said quickly. "The meetings took a little longer than expected." 

"That's okay," she shrugged. "You look fancy," she commented on the business attire I wore. 

"Thanks...I guess," I returned with a grin. "Slight change of plans though. I've been running around all day and haven't eaten a thing. So, I'm starving. We need to get some food first." 

"Really?" the Chestnut-haired beauty almost laughed. 

"Do you like pizza?" I asked with an even bigger smile. 

"I do like pizza," Sue couldn't hide her smile either which was stunning. 

"Let's go," I didn't hesitate and give her time to protest. 

The Italian restaurant we went to was small but cozy. I loved coming here whenever I was in New York. The owner knew me since I was a kid and I almost considered him to be a family friend. I ordered the usual pizza and Sue picked out something for herself. 

We were sitting at a little table facing each other and had only exchanged a few words until now. I told her about my meetings but I wasn't sure if she was actually listening. 

"Can I ask you something?" Sue addressed me after swallowing a bite. 

"Of course," I was eager to answer any question. 

"Why are you doing this?" the confusion was evident in her voice. "Why are you hanging out with me?   
Obviously you're loaded, you seem like a good person and you're not exactly hard to look at. You could probably go out with a lot of girls and not pay them." 

"You're not exactly hard to look at either," I returned charmingly. 

"Especially when you smile," I added and noticed a light shade of red spreading on her cheeks. 

"You know what I mean," she didn't let me distract her with a compliment. 

"Would you believe me if I said, that I simply enjoy your company?" I wondered. 

"No."   
"No?" I repeated with a gentle laugh. "Why not?" 

"Because I haven't been very nice to you," she surprised me with that answer. 

"So you've noticed that," I grinned. 

"Well, people usually aren't very nice to me either," Sue replied with a smile that nearly broke my heart. 

"Right," I said quietly. "I'm sorry to hear that." 

"Whatever," she mumbled clearly uncomfortable that she had let her guard down for a moment. 

"I think you're very nice actually," I disagreed with a sincere smile. "You showed me the art gallery." 

"I can't figure out if you're genuinely this nice or a serial killer," Sue said with a smirk and made me laugh out loud. 

"Well, there's that," I giggled. "Being a New Yorker definitely shapes you, huh?" 

"I'm not actually from New York," she finally revealed a piece of information about her without me asking. "I'm from Philadelphia." 

"The birthplace of American Democracy," I commented but she simply nodded. 

"Is your family still out there?" I made an attempt to ask something personal without expecting an answer. 

"Yeah," she said quickly and then put down her piece of pizza. "I'm full. I'm going outside for a smoke. Take your time and finish up. I'll wait outside." 

"Okay," I replied and watched her leave the table in a hurry. "Shit," I mumbled because I had obviously ruined the good atmosphere we had going on before. My appetite was gone now as well but I needed a few minutes to myself. 

I paid for dinner, talked to the owner for a little while but then went outside. Sue had her arms crossed and was leaning against the building wall. She spotted me and we started walking back to my apartment without saying another word. Entering the apartment, she was quick to go the liquor cabinet again and pour herself a drink. She downed it quickly and then excused herself to go the bathroom. I assumed she was going to brush her teeth or something. 

Unwilling to let this night end in a catastrophe, I thought of ways to rekindle our conversation. I sat down on the couch but my phone started buzzing. 

Pulling out the device from my purse, I had several new e-mails coming in about the deals I had made today. I got distracted and began reading them although I was supposed to focus on something else. 

I wasn't sure how much time passed but I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard steps. Looking up, I saw Sue standing only a few steps away from me in nothing but lingerie. I dropped the phone in my hand and felt my mouth opening inadvertently. She was wearing a black lace bra with matching underwear and straps. 

Every possible thought I had had until now was gone as she walked towards me and similar to last night straddled my lap. 

There was a faint smell of perfume that wasn't too strong but subtle. Seeing her up close, I noticed the light shimmer on her lips which I assumed to be lip balm. Her long eyelashes curled up perfectly to accentuate those doe eyes that made me feel helpless whenever she looked deeply into mine. My chest was moving quickly, trying to control my breathing but I was slightly more at ease than last night. 

"Let's try this again," Sue smiled lasciviously before biting her bottom lip. 

Her hands continued right where they had stopped last night. She took off the tight turtleneck sweater I wore and exposed the rather plain bra I wore in comparison to her. Again, she pushed me back so I was leaning against the backrest. Her head tilted to the side and next thing I knew, her tongue was slowly running along the side of my neck. I shivered in response because I had goosebumps all over my body. Tracing the wet streaks with kisses back down, she continued by surprisingly cupping my breast with her hands. 

Moaning in response, her lips kept going and were now kissing the exposed skin of my breast that wasn't covered with my bra. I was seemingly paralyzed and unable to do anything until she readjusted herself to look at me. 

"What do you want me to do?" she whispered against my lips. 

"I don't know", I answered completely overwhelmed by the strong nature of my feelings. 

"Didn't you say you liked it dirty?" her voice carried confusion. 

"Right," I mumbled and remembered the lie I had told her this morning so this would even be a possibility. 

"So," she kissed my jawline up to my ear. "Tell me what you like and I'll see if I can do that." 

It was tempting. The entire thing was tempting. A beautiful woman that I was so insanely attracted to wanted to do whatever I wanted to please me. Only I couldn't think of a single thing. I tried to come up with anything but my mind was blank. Probably due to the fact that the woman in lingerie was teasing my earlobe as I struggled to form thoughts. She stopped when I didn't answer and looked at me with that piercing look. 

"You've...done this before, right?" she asked carefully and I kinked an eyebrow. "You're not...a virgin?" 

"No," I couldn't help but laugh which eased the tension on my end. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you but-" Before she could go on about how I wasn't forcing things to go further, I cut her off by crashing my lips against hers. 

She squealed in surprise which was the most adorable thing I had ever heard but reciprocated right after. 

Eagerly sucking on her bottom lip, I folded my arms around her waist and pressed her body as tightly against mine as possible. I wanted to enjoy the bliss of simply kissing her because that alone felt otherworldly to me. H

owever, she had different plans. Her hands were fumbling between our bodies and managed to open my pants. One of them didn't waste any time and slipped beneath the fabric and into my panties. 

"Fuck," I exclaimed unable to control my reaction. 

"There we go," Sue whispered against my cheek. "Tell me what you want." 

I grabbed her wrist and prevented her hand from moving. Instead I pulled her hand away and while my body was aching for more, my head was telling me something different. 

"I want you first," I said as firmly as I could but my voice was still shaky. 

"You don't have to-" the other brunette tried deflecting but I shook my head. 

"You said I can do whatever I want," I whispered and saw her swallowing heavily. "I want to please you. That's what I like." 

"Fine," she said although I could tell she wasn't used to this. 

With my arms still around her waist, I positioned us so she was now lying on her back with me on top of her. 

Having her brown eyes look up at me instead of down was oddly satisfying. Perhaps it was wishful thinking but there was a softer expression in them, an almost shy one that made me proceed by only kissing her gently on the lips. She was impatient and tried deepening our kiss quickly, pulling me against her. I resisted as long as I could before giving in. 

Pulling away to fill my lungs with air, I began kissing her neck and felt her back arching slightly in response. 

She wasn't the only one who had a taste for that particular spot on the body. I kept going and found the young woman breathing more erratically every time my lips closed around a sensitive spot. It was exciting to find those spots and see or hear her reaction to it. 

Slowly moving down, I kissed a trail down the middle of her torso until I reached the waistband of her underwear. Looking up, I saw that her eyes were closed and wasn't sure if that was a good thing. Her body seemed tense and I couldn't bring myself to do anything unless I was sure she was comfortable with it. 

So I moved back up and kissed her cheek instead. She opened her eyes and looked confused. 

"Are you okay?" I had to ask. 

"For god's sake," she groaned and shook her head. "What is wrong with you?" 

"Nothing, I just-" I wanted to defend myself. 

"Stop doing that," she pleaded in a desperate tone. 

"Stop what?" I asked in horror that I had in fact done something against her will. 

"That!" she said and I was shocked to see her eyes welling up. "Don't look at me like that." 

"Like what?" I was completely puzzled. 

"Like you care," she explained with a deep sigh. 

"Like this means something." 

"Maybe it does," I blurted out. 

"Oh my God," she mumbled and pushed me off to stand up. 

"Hold on, I didn't mean that," I attempted to save the situation but it was too late. 

"You may not be a serial killer but you're definitely insane," Sue was obviously rattled. 

"Okay then call me insane but I like you," I decided to lay my cards on the table because that was the only option I had left. 

"You don't like me," Sue spat angrily. 

"Yes, I do!" I got up as well to face her. 

"You just like the idea of me," the brown-eyed woman shook her head. "But I don't have a Cinderella Complex and this isn't 'Pretty Woman'. We're not going to spend the next few days together, miraculously fall in love so you can rescue me from my shabby existence and whisk me away in your limousine. I don't need your rescuing or your pity!" 

"That's not what this is about!" I shot back exasperated. "And if you would just let your guard down for a fucking moment then you would realize that I'm being genuine." 

"Emily, don't do this," she said quietly. 

"I can't help it," I replied and stepped closer. "I've never felt anything like this-" 

"I'm married," Sue cut me off and finally met my gaze. 

"What?" I gasped and took a step back again. 

"I'm married," her voice was calmer whereas I felt like someone had just punched me in the stomach. "He's still in Philadelphia. I'm in New York to make some money because my Sister got sick. As soon as I have enough money to pay for her operation, I'm going back." 

Now I felt sick. For a second I thought I was genuinely going to throw up. Neither of us said anything and all I could think of was how much of an idiot I was. She had never given me any inclination that there was a chance she could feel the same way and I had still continued in my naïve notion. Reality hit me like a ton of bricks. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered and walked away to the bathroom. I heard her scrambling to get dressed and rushing out. 

"Sue, wait!" I called her name and saw her stopping midway. Going over to my desk, I wrote a check for a thousand dollars and approached her. 

"Here," I said and couldn't look her in the eyes because I felt so embarrassed. 

"I can't take this," she replied and I noticed a tremble in her voice so I looked up to find her eyes filled with tears. 

"Please take it," I urged and took her hand to place the check in it. "It's the least I can do after all the trouble I caused you. I don't know what to say other than I'm sorry." 

"I never should have agreed to this," Sue breathed. "It wasn't your fault." 

"Yes, it was," I insisted and felt my heart breaking all over again when I saw a tear falling from her eyes. 

"You made yourself perfectly clear the whole time and I wasn't listening. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry and humiliate you." 

"You didn't," she countered. "I just can't take it." 

"Why?" I asked completely distraught. 

"Because you actually made me feel like it wasn't about the money," Sue said with what appeared to be a sad smile and quickly wiped her tear. 

"But...it was about the money for you, right?" I couldn't figure out what she was telling me. 

"Let's not ruin it," she sighed deeply and made an attempt to walk out but I grabbed her wrist gently. 

"Was it about the money for you or not?" I asked with urgency. 

"It doesn't matter," Sue looked at me in disbelief. 

"It matters to me," I disagreed. 

"No matter what I say you'll get hurt," she made a good point but I didn't think it could hurt more than it already did. 

"I need to know," I said softly. "I need to know if I'm a complete fool for thinking there was something between us or if this is just a cruel twist of fate that we met under these circumstances." 

She didn't say anything but simply looked at me. I wasn't expecting an answer but it was worth a try after already having humiliated myself. Sue took my hand off her wrist and I knew what that meant. Inhaling deeply, she surprised me one more time by leaning forward and placing a tender kiss on my cheek. This was goodbye and I had to accept it. Dropping my head and staring at the floor, she walked out. 

"Life is cruel sometimes," I heard all of a sudden and looked up. 

"You're not a fool," she added while standing in the hallway but then walked away. 

I repeated her words in my head. Did she just admit that there was something between us? That it hadn't been about the money for her either? I took a few steps forward but the hallway was empty. She was gone. What was the point of going after her anyway? She had said it: I would get hurt either way. Clearly she wasn't ready to deal with this. And I didn't blame her. While it felt like my heart had been stomped on after tonight, I looked at the check in my hand. At least I had what looked like evidence to me that breaking my heart wasn't worth the money to her.


	2. Pretty Woman (Pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not pretty woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Converted  
> All rights go to original author  
> @ Moviegeek120

This is not Pretty Woman 2 

"Okay, what the hell is wrong with you today?" 

I looked up from my phone and saw the concerned face of my best friend. George was sitting next to me at the table while we were waiting for our possible new clients to arrive. I had to admit that I hadn't been very good at hiding my subdued mood although I wanted to. It was hard to do after the last two days of complete chaos. I wished to forget everything that had happened but it seemed impossible for now. 

"Nothing," I mumbled unconvincingly. 

"You barely said two words to me today and we have an important meeting right now," George reminded me. 

"I'm focused," I said with a sigh and sat up straight. "I promise." 

"Do you want to tell me what is going?" his voice softened. 

"No," I shook my head. 

"Is it about the girl who ran out of your apartment the other day?" George was on the right track. 

"Doesn't matter," I replied quietly. "It's over so there's nothing to talk about." 

"But-" my best friend wanted to continue but was interrupted by the two men approaching our table. 

"Miss Dickinson, it's always nice to see you," the first middle-aged man in a ridiculously expensive suit exclaimed and I got up from my seat to greet him. We exchanged pleasantries and as I had promised, I put on my business face and did what I was supposed to. It was a fine balance as a woman to be taken seriously yet remain likeable. I had seemingly perfected it over the years to be nice and charming enough but still hold my own when it came to negotiating. 

Mr. Brooks and Mr. Hunter were CEO and CFO of a company we were trying to go in business with. We had worked together before but now it was time to expand that partnership for a new project. I liked to be prepared but sometimes that didn't work. You had to adjust to whatever the situation was and people could be unpredictable. As in this case because Mr. Brooks seemed particularly interested in George. He was complimenting him several times while flipping through our menus which was absolutely fine by me. He could take the lead on this one. 

"Welcome everyone. Can I take your order or are you still looking?" I heard a familiar voice behind me and turned around. 

"Emily," Sue gasped and dropped the notepad in her hand, obviously just as shocked to see me as the other way around. I almost didn't recognize her in her waitress outfit. Her hair was in a tight ponytail and she wore light makeup which was a completely different look to what I had seen before. 

"You two know each other?" Mr. Hunter smiled at me. 

"Uh...no. I mean...kind of," I stammered like an idiot. 

"That's why I love New York," he continued. "It's such a big city but you still run into people all the time." 

"Yeah...wonderful," I said with a forced smile and wanted to stab myself with something just to get out of the situation. 

"Wonderful indeed," Sue replied and I heard the sarcastic undertone whereas everyone else seemed oblivious. 

"I'll have a sparkling water and the Halloumi with griddled vegetables," I decided to order and get it over with. 

The others followed my lead and Sue was insanely polite which was odd in so many ways. I couldn't ignore my heart pounding rapidly but saw George eyeing me intently. Rolling my eyes, I mouthed to him that I was fine. That was to be determined actually. Conversation was going nicely among everyone and I turned around subtly to see the Chestnut-haired woman taking other people's orders. The radical difference in her whole appearance was throwing me for a loop. She suddenly looked up and caught me staring. 

Quickly averting my eyes, I cleared my throat and focused on the other three people sitting at the table with me. A few minutes later, Sue returned with our drinks first. She served everyone else before standing next to me, placing the glass and pouring a little bit of the sparkling water into it. So far so good. I could smell the same perfume she had worn last night but ignored it as best as I could. 

Sue wanted to put the small glass bottle down after pouring some but somehow knocked over my glass in the process. The liquid spilled all over the table and onto my skirt. 

"Oh my God!" she gasped as I stood up reflexively. "I'm so sorry. Let me clean this up." 

"No, I got it," I said and took the napkin from her, accidently brushing her hand. Our eyes met and I couldn't help but get lost in her brown orbs for a moment. "Excuse me, gentlemen. I'll go to the bathroom and be right back." 

Storming off, I entered the ladies room and was thankful that I had decided to wear a black skirt. The stain wasn't as obvious but still noticeable. I took some paper towels and tried drying the fluid on the fabric. This day couldn't have started any worse. I was a mess after last night and I didn't even have twelve hours to recover before bumping into the woman again who was responsible for the mayhem of feelings I was going through. 

The door opened and I swallowed lightly as Sue came in. 

"I'm sorry about that," she apologized which sounded sincere. "Do you need something?" 

"No, I'll be fine," I answered matter-of-factly.

"It does look like I peed myself but what else is new," I tried to joke and saw her smiling gently. 

We stood there in complete silence and I wasn't sure what to say. This was awkward on so many levels. Yet I couldn't bring myself to be harsh. The memory of us was still fresh in my mind. Taking a very deep breath, I put down the paper towels and fidgeted nervously. What was she doing here? She didn't speak and I couldn't figure out why she wasn't leaving if she didn't have something to say. 

"So..." I broke the silence. "This is the other job, I assume." 

"Yes," she nodded lightly. "It's my first week. And probably my last day if they find out what I just did." 

"I don't think so," I reassured her. "That happens all the time. I've had worse things spilled on me." 

"Really?" she asked surprised. 

"No," I laughed softly. "But I wanted to make you feel better." 

Sue reciprocated my smile for a moment before dodging my eyes again. Still, no words from her and I sighed loudly. 

"I should go back," I let her know and she just nodded once more. 

Walking past her, I left the ladies room and rejoined the table. The rest of lunch went perfectly. George was leading the conversation and while I talked about business, I managed to forget about the waitress who returned occasionally to bring us our food or a refill of drinks. With all that had happened between us in such a short amount of time, I was determined to forget about it just as quickly. 

We finished up and stroke up a deal that only needed the fitting paperwork. I guaranteed both men that they would have the contracts by tomorrow morning before shaking their hands and getting the bill. Everyone went outside and I took care of paying. I put the money inside the waiter wallet. Obviously I left a generous tip. 

I left something else in there that was meant for her – the thousand dollar check she had refused last night and walked out. 

George and I exchanged final words with our business partners as they waited for their driver to arrive. 

"Emily!" I turned around and saw Sue calling me. 

"Excuse me," I said politely and went over to the brown-eyed woman before this would become a scene. 

"What is this?" she asked and held up the check. 

"It's yours," I answered firmly. 

"No, it's not," she objected. "I thought we talked about this. I can't take that money." 

"Look, I'm just sticking to business here," I replied indifferently. "We had an arrangement and I'm holding up my end of the deal." 

"I didn't hold up my end of the deal though," Sue kept arguing and her voice grew angrier. 

"You can use the money and I can't. So let's just drop it," my instincts were telling me to stop but the hurt side of me wanted to hurt her back. 

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't need your pity," she spat in fury. 

"It's not about pity!" I responded louder this time. 

"Then what is this about?!" 

"It hurts!" I blurted out finally but calmed my voice right after. "Looking at that thing hurts. So please, just take it and this way we're even. I'm just another client and we can forget this ever happened." 

Our eyes locked again and I wasn't sure what was going on in her head but she kept silent for a few seconds. Shaking her head, she put the check in her pocket before sighing. 

"I thought you were different," she said just above a whisper. "You didn't treat me like a commodity...until now." 

She gave me one last look of genuine hurt before turning on her wheel and going back into the restaurant. I stood there for a few more seconds but remembered that the others were waiting for me. 

Thankfully they hadn't heard our conversation and we ended the meeting on a good note. As soon as the men left, George and I drove to the firm's office and worked on getting the contracts ready. 

My head was a mess. All I could think about was Sue and how disappointed she had looked. The entire situation was causing havoc internally. I couldn't focus as I usually could and my best friend seemed to catch on. 

"You can take off," George offered, looking up from his laptop. "I'll finish this up." 

"No, I can do it," I replied but he laughed softly. 

"You've been staring out the window for the past ten minutes and didn't even hear me when I asked what you were doing," he said without judgment. "Come on. I know you have an off day and I've had enough caffeine to do the rest by myself." 

"You really don't mind?" I asked because I never cut short on work. 

"Get out of here," he urged lovingly and I stood up. 

"You're the best," I smiled and gave him a little kiss on the cheek to thank him. 

"She's probably still at the restaurant," George suddenly added as I walked out. 

"What?" 

"You heard me," he winked and refocused on his laptop without another word. 

I smiled and left the office. His words kept echoing in my head. Sue was presumably still at work, or just about to end her shift. Instead of over analyzing the situation once more, I took a taxi and drove back to the restaurant where I had had lunch a few hours before. 

My timing was impeccable. As soon as I got out of the car, Sue walked out the door. She saw me and rolled her eyes. 

"I come in peace," I said softly and walked up to her. "I thought about what you said and you were right. What I said was horrible and I'm sorry. I'm having a bad day but I shouldn't take it out on you. So, I'm really sorry." 

"Well, you had a bad day because of me," Sue responded surprisingly calm. "I'm sorry, too. This is obviously out of my element but I shouldn't have been so harsh." 

"Wow, I didn't expect that reaction," I admitted. 

"I'm an enigma," her lips formed a little smile. 

"You are," I agreed and breathed freely since this was going well. 

"How was the meeting?" the other brunette questioned. 

"It was very good," I answered truthfully. "How was work? You didn't get fired, I assume?" 

"No," Sue's smile widened. "They saw that you gave me a big tip and all was forgotten." 

"That's good," I said quietly. 

"What are your plans now? You're already off work?" her interest in my day astonished me. 

"I left a little earlier," I explained while looking for her gaze. "I think I'm just going back to the apartment and sleep." 

"Sleep? It's six o'clock," Sue laughed. 

"Unless you have a better idea?" I challenged her to convince me of something else. 

"There's an art gallery a few blocks from here," the woman with chestnut brown hair suggested. "I've never been inside but there are always a lot of fancy people in there. You'll probably like it. I can show you where it is. It's on my way." 

"I thought you weren't a tour guide?" I couldn't resist but tease her. 

"You want to see it or not?" she playfully glared at me. 

"I'd love to," I answered. 

We started walking and the crowded streets of New York were merely background noise as I listened to Sue explaining where we were going. Out of all the scenarios I had thought through before coming here, this hadn't been one of them. I was painfully aware by now that she was off limits when it came to my budding feelings but I simply enjoyed spending time with her. 

That wasn't a crime, right? So I was almost disappointed when we reached our destination and Sue showed me the entrance. I thanked her and she wasted no time turning around and starting to walk away. 

"Do you want to come with me?" I absolutely couldn't help myself and called after her. She turned around once more to face me and I put on my best smile. "I promise I won't pay you." 

She laughed gently and ran a hand through her hair that wasn't in a ponytail anymore. 

"I don't think that's a good idea," she replied but that wasn't as bad as I expected. 

"Oh come on," I tried to be persuasive. "After all the drama and awkwardness we now know where we stand. Let's just hang out and have fun." 

"Don't you have friends?" she smirked. 

"Will you come inside if I say No?" I asked with a grin. 

"Don't you feel bad for me that I'm all alone and have no one to go with me?" I obviously exaggerated to keep the mood light. 

"If that's what your definition of fun is, it's no wonder you don't have any friends," Sue shot back playfully. 

"Ouch," I said but kept smiling. 

"Do you really want me to go with you?" she asked in a more sincere tone. 

"Yes," I responded without any hesitation. "I'm fine, really." 

Sue didn't reply but simply walked towards me and I felt insanely happy she had changed her mind. We entered the gallery and I was surprised I hadn't been here before. It was definitely high-end but the pieces were incredible. I didn't want to bore my company and attempted to explain some of the art that was being shown. She didn't seem impressed and said she couldn't believe people spent that amount of money on a few blotches of paint. Laughing it off, I enjoyed her sarcastic commentary more than the actual paintings. 

A few other people talked to us and Sue invented a complete new character every time someone asked for her name and what she did for a living. It was hard to keep a straight face because her answers would get more outrageous in time. My favorite was Selma who had just returned from Africa for Doctors Without Borders. The elderly couple whom Sue had told this story were so convinced she was telling the truth, that the woman promised to donate a huge sum to the organization as soon as she got home. At least there was an upside to the lie. It made me wonder what Sue was actually telling the truth about if she was this good at twisting it. 

We ended up spending a lot more time in there than intended. Mostly because of Sue's stories and the conversations she had with people. I didn't mind one bit and was simply stunned how much she talked. She barely said anything to me at times. 

Finally leaving the gallery, it was dark outside by now but I had no intention of ending our time together. "What's next?" I asked boldly. 

"What do you mean?" Sue kinked an eyebrow. 

"Where are we going now?" I chuckled. 

"I don't know where you are going but I'm meeting some friends. Unlike you, I have some," she retorted smugly. 

"Touché," I said and acknowledged the good comeback. 

"Well, then I don't want to keep you," I added genuinely since I wouldn't push things too far. "Thank you for joining me in there. It was fun." 

"No problem," she took a deep breath and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. 

"Okay then...I'll head back," I was starting to get nervous again for some reason as she lit her cigarette. 

"Have fun and...thanks...for...everything, I guess," I nearly stammered while Sue looked confused about my behavior. 

"Anyway, I should go. Have a good...life," I said with an insecure laugh and decided to turn around before my face would turn beet red. 

Turning on my heel, I closed my eyes in complete embarrassment and wanted to run as fast as possible. 

"Emily," I heard Sue saying suddenly and found her coming after me. 

"I can't believe I'm fucking doing this," she mumbled to herself before looking at me. "Come on. You can join me and my friends." 

"Really?" I was shocked. "I mean, okay yeah." 

"I feel like I'm going to regret this," the brown-eyed woman shook her head whereas I was elated. "Let's go. We're meeting them at a bar. They're having karaoke tonight." 

"Oh no," I replied in horror. 

"You don't want me to sing, do you?" 

"Now I do," she smirked in response to my reaction. 

"Let's go, we're running late." 

Once more she took the lead and turned out to be my tour guide after all. I had never had this much fun while being in New York and I had been to the city many times. It was the impulsive nature of everything that thrilled me. I wasn't exactly known for being spontaneous but I relished the newfound adventurer in me. 

We reached the bar and it was packed. Sue's friends weren't here yet so we picked out a table for four since two of them were supposed to come. I went to the bar and got us drinks first. Although I wasn't a big drinker, one cocktail wouldn't hurt. Within only a few minutes, we were approached several times by guys trying to occupy the two free seats. I told them politely that we were waiting for other friends to join us which only intrigued them more. 

"She's gay and I'm married," Sue suddenly said and sighed. "Fuck off already." 

The guys were gone in no time. 

"Well, that's one way of doing it," I wasn't sure what to say after that. 

"You have to stop being so nice to everyone," she advised. "Those guys would have stayed all night thinking they had a chance." 

"Being nice can be a good thing," I argued. 

"Yes but not all the time," she sounded annoyed. 

"Are you really this cynical or is that just an act?" I asked and found her brown eyes piercing through mine. "Like Harriet, Selma and all the other characters you apparently have up your sleeve." 

"Are you calling me a phony?" she leaned forward. 

"No, I'm just wondering if there is any truth to those stories or if all of them are pure fiction," I didn't back down which she seemed to enjoy judging from her little smile. 

"Harriet is not a character," she answered in an earnest tone. "It's my mother’s name and very much reality what I do under that name." 

I swallowed lightly, thinking back to the first time we had met in a similar setting. Before I was able to say something else, the small stage in front of us was taken by a young man our age. He looked at a piece of paper and read the name of the person who was next to sing for karaoke. 

"Next up is Emily!" I froze. All I heard was people clapping and looked at Sue who had a devilish grin on her face. She had obviously put me on the list and I couldn't move. 

"Emily? Where are you? Come on up. You still have to pick a song," the host kept calling and I wanted to be invisible. But meeting her brown eyes that seemed to challenge me, I shut off my brain and got up. Sue's eyes widened before she started clapping as well. 

I had terrible stage fright. It wasn't that I disliked music or even singing for that matter but I had a bad experience when I had been young. I was supposed to perform in a small theatre for our school and I didn't get a word out. Instead I fled the scene which became a big joke for the rest of my school years. I completely ignored those memories coming back to infiltrate my brain and looked through the song options. There was a song that caught my eye and picked it. 

"Hi," I spoke quietly into the microphone. 

"Sing!" I heard someone yelling in the back. 

"She will if you shut the fuck up!" Sue suddenly yelled back, then turned towards me again and smiled encouragingly. 

"Here goes nothing," I mumbled. 

The music started playing and I felt sweaty all of a sudden. I focused narrowly on the screen with the lyrics although I knew the words by heart. The song was very old but I had chosen it for a reason. 

[Morrissey -The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get] 

"The more you ignore me the closer I get you're wasting your time" 

I sang the first few lines and looked at Sue who was trying very hard not to smile too wide. Her reaction immediately eased my tension and I felt more confident continuing. 

"The more you ignore me the closer I get you're wasting your time I will be in the bar with my head on the bar" 

Forgetting about my stage fright and everything else that was going on, I started walking closer to the edge of the stage until I was standing in front of the young woman who had put me up to this. Singing the next lines directly to her, she was definitely smiling now. 

"I am now a central part of your mind's landscape whether you care or do not yeah, I've made up your mind" 

Walking back, I was actually starting to have fun and heard the other people in the bar singing along as well. As unexpected as it was, it felt good to overcome such a fear and let loose for a while. Occasionally locking eyes with Sue whose smile was the most genuine I had seen yet made my heart leap in my chest. I knew it shouldn't but it did. Her face didn't show any feigned expression. It looked like she was having just as much fun as I did. 

While I had initially wanted this experience to end immediately, I was slightly sad when the song ended. 

The crowd cheered but the only thing I saw was Sue clapping before taking a quick bow and returning to my seat. 

"Interesting song choice," Sue commented but she couldn't fool me this time. 

"You liked it. I saw it on your face," I replied and took a big sip from my drink. 

"I didn't think you would do it to be honest," she admitted. "But you have a great voice actually." 

"And I didn't think I would do it either," I giggled. "Let alone, enjoy it but I did." 

"Good," the chestnut-haired woman simply nodded and drank from her glass. 

"What about you?" I asked. "Aren't you going up there? After all, you were the one saying you like music." 

"Nah, I don't feel like it," she shrugged. "Their songs are mostly older than I am." 

"Where are your friends anyway?" I wondered. "Are they even coming or was that just an excuse to bail on me?" 

"I have to pee," Sue completely avoided my question and got up from her seat to go to the bathroom. I just smiled and watched her walk away. The bar was still filled with many people and I kept wondering if those friends of hers were going to show up. I was curious to see who she spent her time with. 

Time passed, two people had sung on stage already and Sue wasn't back. I assumed there was a line for the bathroom and it took a while. Then I grew anxious. 

What if she had just left? She wouldn't...would she? At this point I still couldn't tell what she was capable of. I finished my drink and heard the music going again. She had been right about them playing music that was pretty old but I liked those oldies for some reason. 

Looking at the stage, there was no one on there even though the music started. Suddenly there was someone singing but not on stage. The female voice was soft and had my attention instantly. Where was that person with that undeniable tone? As I listened more closely, the voice sounded familiar...was that her? 

My eyes wandered around the room and I finally detected Sue with a microphone, singing, pacing around people who were cheering. 

[Aerosmith – Cryin'] 

"There was a time When I was so broken hearted Love wasn't much of a friend of mine The tables have turned, yeah 'Cause me and them ways have parted That kind of love was the killin' kind Now listen All I want is someone I can't resist I know all I need to know by the way that I got kissed" 

I was utterly stunned by the beautiful woman singing with such ease and confidence, charming everyone she passed in the crowd. She walked in my direction and I gulped heavily when she came to a stop in front of me to sing the chorus. 

"I was cryin' when I met you Now I'm tryin' to forget you Love is sweet misery I was cryin' just to get you Now I'm dyin' cause I let you Do what you do - down on me" 

There was such power and passion in her voice. It hit me unexpectedly but I enjoyed every second of it. 

There was a big smile plastered on my face to see her in what seemed like her element. She got even closer for the next part of the song and belted it so fiercely that everyone in the bar was whistling and clapping. 

Me on the other hand, I was paralyzed and only listened. She was towering over me once more and playfully stroked my jawline with her index finger during the last two lines of the verse: 

"Now there's not even breathin' room Between pleasure and pain Yeah you cry when we're makin' love Must be one and the same" 

I tried to remain calm but her interaction with me while hearing those lyrics in her breathtakingly strong voice, had my heart close to cardiac arrest. She let go, turned around and walked on stage to sing the rest of the song with everyone on her feet; including me. 

"It's down on me Yeah I got to tell you one thing It's been on my mind Girl I gotta say We're partners in crime You got that certain something What you give to me Takes my breath away Now the word out on the street Is the devil's in your kiss If our love goes up in flames It's a fire I can't resist" 

Sue sang her heart out. For someone who had appeared to be so indifferent and nearly emotionless in the short time I had known her, I could see that she was holding a lot in. Letting it out this way was mind-blowing to watch. I was in pure awe. So much so that I barely noticed everyone jumping out of their seats after she finished and giving her the applause she deserved. I had a hard time focusing but managed to do the same after a few moments. 

Returning to her seat next to me, I was baffled. She was out of breath, ran her hands through her hair to tame the wild locks she had flipped during the song repeatedly. 

"I...don't know what to say," I was honest. "That was incredible." 

"It was fun," the other brunette returned casually and I couldn't believe she was this calm after giving such a performance. 

It took me some time but I regained my composure. 

For the rest of the night we listened to several other people sing, drank a few more drinks which I hadn't intended but overall had a great time. I didn't ask about her friends anymore who didn't show up. Frankly, I was glad that we were alone. With every minute that passed, I could feel her walls slowly coming down; maybe not completely, but enough for us to find a comfortable space. 

So I was very torn when Sue said she had to leave. I walked outside with her and obviously decided to head back to my apartment as well. As we stood outside, I didn't know what to say. She was hailing for a taxi and I realized I only had limited time left. Was this it? It probably should be but I didn't want to be the end. 

"Thank you," I said sincerely. "I had a lot of fun tonight." 

"You don't have to thank me," she replied calmly. "It's the least I can do for a thousand dollars." 

There was a little sting in my chest when she said that. I couldn't tell if it was a joke or not. Was that the reason she had spent the evening with me? The money? 

"Is there any chance I can see you tomorrow?" I asked carefully. "Maybe we can repeat this?" 

"I can't," she shook her head mildly. "I have prior engagements." 

"Work?" I couldn't help but ask although I hated the answer already. 

"A regular client," she explained and looked uncomfortable. 

"Right," I responded quietly. 

She sighed loudly and I saw a taxi parking next to us so she could get in. My heart started racing. The woman who was causing all these contradictory feelings opened the door and looked at me. There was a hint of insecurity in her doe eyes. 

"I guess this is really it then," I spoke in a quiet voice for some reason. 

"Tomorrow is my last night here that's why I was hoping we could hang out," I explained and the expression on her face let me know that she was surprised to hear that. 

"You're going back to Massachusetts?" she questioned. 

"Yeah," I confirmed and nodded my head. "I have some meetings tomorrow and my flight is early on the next day." 

Silence. For the what felt like millionth time, there was this tension between us that I couldn't describe. We were so close and a part of me told me to close the distance and kiss her. It was all I could think about. Her brown orbs dropped to my lips for a moment and my heart skipped a beat. Did she want me to? It was a reflex but I looked at her full lips for a second and went back to her eyes. 

I had never felt so alive yet so paralyzed by someone at the same time. My heart was telling me that she was waiting for me to do something. My head was telling me that she was married and simply saw this as a business deal. Remembering how hurt I had felt when I learned she was married, I didn't want to go through it again. So I broke the intense eye contact and looked to the floor. Sue sighed even louder this time. 

Without another word, she got in the taxi and clapped the door shut. And that was it. The car drove off and I stood there in complete confusion. I didn't know what to feel. Apparently I felt it all: desperation, anger and hurt. Most of all I felt heartbroken at the idea that I wouldn't see her again. 

I tried my hardest to hold it together the next day. The meetings went well but I wasn't really present. 

Everything felt dull. As if I was numb after the intense experiences I had gone through in the last couple of days. George was still saving me by picking up the slack. At that point I just wanted to go home and forget about the entire trip. 

The apartment was filled with too many memories and I spent my last night sitting there by myself. I was looking at the TV screen without paying any intention. 

All I cared about was the bowl of ice cream in my lap. Unfortunately it didn't stay in the bowl. I spilled a big chunk of chocolate on the SpongeBob PJ's I was wearing. They were obviously hideous but wearing it was part of the comfort I was trying to provide myself with. 

There was a knock on the door and I assumed it was George who had been texting me all night. He had repeatedly asked if he should come over to distract me but I declined. I didn't want company but my best friend was persistent. Shuffling to the door, I opened up and felt my heart drop into my guts. 

A pair of familiar doe brown eyes looked at me. Sue stood in the hallway with her leopard print coat and all I could do was stare. Her gaze lowered and discovered my stupid PJ's which made her smirk subtly. 

"Cute outfit," the sultry voice commented but I was too stunned to answer. "Can I come in?" 

"Yeah, sure!" I finally reclaimed my voice and let her walk in before closing the door. 

Still bewildered why she was here, I followed her into the living room where she leaned against the couch. She didn't say another word and I was going crazy on the inside. Why on earth was she doing this? The silence killed me every time but this was definitely the worst out of all the times I had been in this situation with her. 

"You know," I spoke in a low voice but looked into her eyes. "This thing we do, where we don't talk and then at some point I say something is funny and all but...I think it's time for you to speak." 

It was bold but I had to stand up for myself. She was confusing the hell out of me and her appearance here was the tip of the iceberg. Apparently she hadn't expected that reaction from me and took a deep breath. Pushing herself off the coach, she walked over until we were standing so close that my head was about to explode. I felt her hands placing themselves on my waist before she leaned in even closer. 

"I don't want to talk," Sue whispered against my lips, which was causing inner turmoil once again. 

"Then...what do you want?" I asked in a shaky voice. 

"I want to make your last night memorable," the soft voice replied seductively. 

"That's only fair, I think," she added and I closed my eyes in an attempt to escape her brown eyes that made it impossible to resist. 

"What do you mean by 'fair'?" I asked without thinking too much about it. 

"Are you saying this is the arrangement you're fulfilling?" I opened my eyes again and found hers looking back at me with vulnerability. "You know that I'm not interested in that." 

"Why do you have to ask so many questions?" she sighed in frustration. 

"Why do you never answer them?" I returned just as desperate. Trying to release myself from her hold, I took her wrists in my hand and gently removed them from my waist. Before I was able to take a step back, she grabbed my arms next to keep me close. 

"Sue," I breathed laboriously. "I can't do this." 

"Just forget about all those questions and do what you want for once," she challenged me and it took all my willpower to stand my ground on this. 

"Don't you want me?" her voice was filled with insecurity. 

"You know I do," I answered truthfully and saw her leaning in to kiss me but dodged her lips so they landed on my cheek. "But you're married," I whispered and freed myself from her grasp to take a few steps back. 

"I'm not," she said. 

"What?" 

"I'm not married," Sue repeated but it still didn't sink in until she went on to explain. "That's what I tell people when they get too close. Although that usually means they're too rough and think no one's going to care what happens to me. It helps to say that I have a husband who waits for me."

I wasn't certain if there was any shock left in me after everything but apparently there was. Listening to her explanation made sense but it didn't apply to our situation fully. 

"So...I was getting too close in a different sense?" I asked still rattled. 

"For God's sake, can you stop questioning me and every little thing I do," she groaned and ran a hand through her wavy hair. "What else do you want to hear, Emily? I told you it wasn't about the money. I told you I'm not married. What else do you need to know because I'm so sick of explaining myself!" 

Listening to her plea, I pushed aside all the questions I still had and went with my heart on this one. Now I was the one approaching her until we were face to face again. Inhaling deeply, I took both of her hands in mine and wanted to calm myself down just a little. Only that didn't work. Quite the opposite happened as soon as I saw the hesitancy in her eyes. This was it; her guard was down. No feigned confidence or playful seduction. For the first time I felt like she was just as nervous as I was. 

I leaned in and waited for her to do the same so I knew it was what she wanted. The moment I saw her eyes closing, I did the same and our lips met each other halfway. I couldn't breathe for the mere seconds of the most tender kiss we had shared yet. My lips were trembling and I pulled away just an inch to take a deep breath. Sue brushed her lips against mine, trying to reconnect them. I complied with her wish and cupped her bottom lip between mine with a bit more pressure. 

She sighed quietly but with pleasure and released her hands from mine to put them around my waist. It didn't take long before she pulled me in closer, our bodies touching and kisses deepening. I was running out of breath so fast it felt like I was running a marathon. She literally took my breath away whenever her lips crashed against mine with more fervor. 

Sue began tugging on my PJ top and I seized the opportunity to catch a breath by breaking our heated kisses. Her eyes focused on the cartoon figures again which was quite embarrassing but she smiled with endearment. My heart was about to leap out of my chest seeing that but I lifted my arms so she could take it off. I cupped her face in my hands right after whereas she took off the matching pants next. 

I was only wearing my underwear and she was fully clothed. That needed to change and I started by taking off the coat in leopard print. The heavy piece of clothing fell on the floor and the other brunette's top followed quickly. Panting, I struggled to unbutton her pants. The small button wouldn't open and I felt my cheeks flushing in anger and shame that I was being so unskillful. I pulled a little too hard and the button suddenly flew off. 

"Aggressive," Sue giggled breathlessly. 

"More like clumsy," I whispered flustered. 

She didn't seem to care and I was finally able to take off her pants. I took her hand and we went to the bedroom, settling on the big mattress. Both of us in only our underwear, I wasn't surprised to feel Sue pushing me down and straddling my hips as she had done before. This time I wasn't holding back. My hands began roaming all over body and I couldn't believe how soft her skin felt. Every inch had a silky texture that left me wanting more. Her hands were gripping my sides as she began slowly rotating her hips on top of mine. 

I gasped which Sue took as an invitation to let her tongue enter my mouth. That wasn't making it easier for me to remain calm. The intensity with which she did every little thing was hard to handle: the way her eyes looked seemingly right through me or glanced over my body; the way her hands grabbed on to my skin, letting her fingernails scratch the surface mildly; the way her lips kissed, sucked and teased every inch of my neck. 

All of it made it sheer impossible to resist her. 

She snapped my bra open without any difficulty and removed the fabric. I swallowed a bit of nerves now that she saw more of me than before. Her lips wandered from my neck further down. I could only guess where they were heading and closed my eyes in an attempt to relax. Sue was surprisingly soft and I assumed she realized that I was overwhelmed. She left a bunch of tender kisses on my chest to ease me into it. 

I appreciated her taking it slow and finally let loose. Gently stroking the back of her head, she understood my gesture of encouragement. She lightly bit the delicate skin, sucked on the spot afterwards and gave me the first hickey on my breast. I was sure there were more to come and moaned quietly in response. Her tongue teased the sensitive tissue and very mildly licked the erect bud in the middle. She kept teasing me for what I perceived to be an eternity before moving on. The meanwhile swollen red lips kissed my stomach. 

Her fingers hooked themselves into the last remaining piece of clothing. She played with the elastic band of my underwear, making me squirm before sliding them down my legs. My body was shaking in excitement and arousal. Apparently Sue misunderstood the tremble in my legs as something else and looked up to meet my eyes. 

"Is this okay?" the nearly hoarse voice asked and that moment told me everything I needed to know. 

"Yeah," I smiled reassuringly. 

She cared. Otherwise this wouldn't be happening. I remembered all the times she got upset with me when I had asked what she wanted and what was acceptable for me to do. Now she was the one questioning if there were boundaries crossed. It was the final push I needed to fully give myself to her. 

I thought I was prepared for what was to come but I was wrong. Sue kissed my inner thighs, over and over again; to a point where I was getting fidgety. Every time her lips neared my core, she skipped it and went on the other side of my thighs. Groaning in frustration, her brown eyes looked up and her lips formed a smirk while pressed against my skin. 

"Please," I caved and pleaded which I wasn't used to. 

The smirk on Sue's face only grew into a big grin but I saw her readjusting herself. The second her soft lips touched the most intimate part on my body, I threw my head back into the pillow. It was the same as before. 

She started slow and soft, easing me into what she was doing, only I was so turned on by now that I wanted her to skip the teasing. My attempt of making her speed up didn't work. I threaded my fingers in her hair but she took my hand, intertwined our fingers and pressed them into the sheets of the bed. 

She was definitely giving me a hard time. As impatient as I was, another part of me didn't want her stop any time soon. And I knew it would be over for me quickly once she really started. I gave up and let her have all the control she wanted. Once I did, she began using her lips and tongue more intensely than before. I couldn't suppress it and released a series of moans as her tongue did things I had never done to me before. 

All I knew was that my body started tensing regularly. Squeezing her fingers in mine, I felt her other hand moving and joining her mouth. She gently massaged the small nub of pleasure with her thumb and my eyes rolled into the back of my head when she combined it with her tongue entering me for the first time. What followed was beyond words. I was beyond comprehension. My mind was blank whereas my body was very much alive. She kept going at a perfect pace and rhythm, sending me over the edge quickly. 

My back arched, legs shaking and breath hitching in the back of my throat, I couldn't recall ever experiencing such a high of lust. It wouldn't be the only one. Sue gave me a short break of catching my breath before she continued where she had left off. I wasn't sure how many times she made me finish before she had some mercy on me. 

I was a shaky mess at this point and although I hadn't done anything, I felt exhausted. There was a thin layer of sweat all over my body but Sue didn't seem to care and kissed her way up until her body rested on top of mine. Her lips were gently against mine and I enjoyed the intimacy we shared. My hands folded around her back and I reciprocated her kisses. I was overcome with emotion but also wanted to regain some energy. 

Her fingers brushed the sweaty strands of hair out of my forehead. The loving quality of those little touches, were just as intense as what had happened before. To me they were almost more important. We exchanged those soft kisses and caresses for a while until I felt like it was my turn. I tried to unhook the back of her bra but Sue took my hand and stopped me. 

"It's okay," she whispered warmly and gave me a little smile. 

"But-" I wanted to protest but she shook her head. 

"Let's just sleep," Sue breathed and kissed my lips one more time before burying her face in the crook of my neck. 

Having her cuddle up to me like this was pure bliss. 

Even though I was unsure on why she didn't want me to please her, I wasn't going to overanalyze it once more by questioning her actions. Apparently she was very tired. The woman fell asleep within a few seconds and I listened to her even breathing. I was awake and noticed my thoughts spinning. Tomorrow I had to leave. Leave her. The thought alone made my heart cramp. 

It took some time but I finally managed to fall asleep as well. 

I was woken up by my alarm going off. Turning it off quickly, I had to gather my thoughts for a moment. The blanket covered my naked body and I turned around to find myself lying in bed alone. My first instinct was to panic but perhaps this wasn't as bad as it looked. 

Maybe she was in the shower or kitchen. But as I scanned the room, I saw that all of her things were gone. Taking a closer look, there was only one thing she had left. 

I saw the check for a thousand dollars on the pillow and sighed deeply. 

The chaos of this trip wouldn't end. I had to get ready for my flight and meet George at the airport. Packing my things and taking a long shower, I kept going back and forth between my obligations and my desires. I was extremely confused on what Sue's entire motive had been. She had said that it wasn't about the money and had left the check once again. But why did she disappear? 

The side of me that usually ruled my choices was the rational side. It was the one that made me pack up and head to the airport. When I arrived, I couldn't bring myself to check in. I texted George that I wasn't going to fly back today. He should tell everyone that I had some additional business to take care of. Obviously that was a lie but my best friend replied quickly and agreed to do it. And with that, I got back into the taxi to drive into the city again. 

I had no idea what to do. After having breakfast and wandering around, I only had one option. I went to the restaurant where Sue worked and talked to the first employee I could find. 

"Excuse me," I said politely. "I'm looking for someone who works here. Her name is Sue. Do you mind telling me where I can find her?" 

"I'm sorry but she's not working today," the blonde woman answered which made me sigh. 

"Of course," I mumbled. "Is there any way you can give me her phone number?" 

"I can't give out the staff's personal information," she replied firmly. 

"Listen...Danielle," I read the name tag on her shirt and put on my best smile. "This is an emergency and I really need your help. Sue's actually my...cousin and there's a family matter that I have to discuss with her." 

"You don't have your cousin's phone number?" the waitress didn't seem to buy it. 

"She has a new number and I forgot to write it down," I kept lying but she wasn't impressed. 

"I could get fired so I can't help you," she shut me down. 

"Can I bribe you?" I went for my last resort. 

"I'm sorry," she declined my effort and I shook my head in frustration. 

"Oh! There she is," the woman suddenly said and I turned around to see Sue walk in. "I must have mixed up the shifts." 

I barely heard what the woman said and simply focused on the dark-haired beauty who met my gaze. Unwilling to waste any more time, I walked up to her quickly. 

"You sure are persistent, aren't you?" Sue smiled surprisingly. "Let's go outside for a moment. I don't want everyone to listen." 

"You didn't expect me to just leave, did you?" I asked as soon as we arrived outside of the restaurant. 

"Why wouldn't you?" she furrowed her eyebrows. 

"Because...of last night," I answered in disbelief. 

"You're not seriously going to tell me that it didn't mean anything to you. I know it did." 

"It did," she confirmed calmly. "It was perfect." 

"So?" 

"So what?" her responses and relaxed attitude drove me crazy. 

"So why did you just leave this morning?" I wanted to know first. 

"Because you're going home and I had to get ready for work as well," she responded. 

"And that's it?" I looked for her eyes to meet mine. 

"One perfect night and we just go our separate ways? I don't want it to be one night, Sue. We can make this work." 

"Emily, don't do this," she sighed quietly but her voice was soft. "There's no way this could work." 

"Yes, there is!" I tried to argue. 

"I'm not saying this to hurt you," she said. "You're a great person. There are so many options for you and I don't deny that I wish things were different. But the reality of the situation is that we live two very different lives. We don't know each other. I don't even know how old you are, or you don't know my last name. And I believe that you would make an effort. I'm even convinced that you could give me everything I want and need in someone but...I can't give you the same." 

"All I want from you is a chance," I wasn't ready to give up. 

"I can't," she whispered and shook her head. "I'm not ready." 

I wanted to say something but I heard the door behind us opening. It was Danielle who told us that the manager was waiting for Sue and she had to come in. Taking a very deep breath, I was out of words to say at this point. If she wasn't ready then I couldn't force her to be. 

"I have to go inside," Sue sounded apologetic. "I'm sorry. Honestly...I didn't mean to create this chaos but I wasn't expecting things to turn out this way either. You probably hate me and I don't blame you." 

"I don't hate you," I returned genuinely. 

"You confuse me," I added with a gentle laugh. "But I don't hate you at all." 

"You're special," she said and the tender expression in the brown orbs made my heart jump. 

"Special enough for your phone number?" I asked with a slight smile. 

"In case I'm back here and need another tour guide." She reciprocated my smile and clearly hesitated. 

"Only if you have something to write it down with," Sue said and I always had a pen with me. As far as a piece of paper was concerned, I took out the check that had been exchanged between us many times by now and offered her the back of it to write on. Her smile widened before she stepped closer, took the pen and wrote the numbers down while I held the check in my hand. 

She looked up, dropped the pen in my hand and surprised me with a gentle kiss on my lips. I closed my eyes and relished every moment of it. 

"Maybe this is not 'Pretty Woman'," Sue breathed after the kiss. 

"But it's pretty damn close," she smiled one last time, walked away and left me not only with the check but a small glimpse of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi :))


	3. Pretty Woman (Pt 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not Pretty Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Converted   
> all rights go to original author  
> @ Moviegeek120

This is not Pretty Woman 3

Typing on my laptop, my eyes were fixated on the important email I was about to send to a business partner. I only had a few more minutes until my next appointment and I wanted to get as much work done as possible while I was in New York. 

Being back in the big city felt strange. Six months had gone by since the last time I had visited the Big Apple. 

My last stay in the city had been very eventful. Eventful due to a certain brunette with unforgettable Brown eyes that were still haunting me. After returning to Massachusetts, Sue and I had kept in touch for two weeks until she had disappeared. All my efforts to get in touch with her had failed and I had accepted that I wasn't going to hear from her again. 

Now that I was back, there was a faint voice in my head that told me to go look for her. The rational part of my brain said, I shouldn't look for someone who didn't want to be found. After all, she had made it very clear that she wasn't ready for… whatever it was we had shared. 

My train of thought was interrupted when I heard my assistant Kate's voice louder than usual. Was she arguing with someone outside? Next thing I knew, my door was flung open which startled me almost to the point where I'd knock over my water. 

"You can't just go in!" Kate cried out clearly agitated but my heart dropped when I saw the woman standing next to my assistant. 

Sue looked exactly the way she had when I had first seen her in the bar. The big leopard print coat enveloped her body so all I was able to see were the black boots on her ankles. Her outfit wasn't the thing I focused on. Those damn Doe eyes paralyzed me for a second. I couldn't say anything. Hell, I couldn't even stand up from my chair while the two women argued. 

They didn't really argue since Sue simply stared at me in silence while Kate was freaking out. 

It wasn't until Kate said she was going to call security that I regained my ability to speak. 

"No, that's okay," I said and had both women stare at me. "She's um...a friend." 

My assistant looked very confused. Her gaze wandered from her to me several times as if she couldn't comprehend we knew each other. 

"It's fine, Kate. Thank you," I added politely before the door was closed and I found myself alone with Sue in my office. Finally getting up, I was unsure on how to greet her. In fact, I was unsure of everything at the moment since this was the last thing I had expected to happen. 

"This is quite the surprise," I said honestly and watched as she approached my desk. "How did you find me?" 

"I have my ways," the soft voice answered cryptically. 

"I don't know if I should be flattered or scared," I attempted to joke but Sue didn't respond. Instead, she walked around my desk until she was standing next to me, looking out of the big windows. 

"I've never been this high up," she revealed whereas I was used to being in office spaces like the 49th floor where we are now. "I always wondered what was going in these offices where no one could see." 

"It's not that exciting really," I replied and found her eyes darting away from the window and to me. 

"You can sit down," Sue said in an unreadable tone, but I did it. 

I had barely sat down on my chair when Sue stepped closer, pushed my laptop away and took a seat on my desk right in front of me. My eyes widened, and I gulped heavily. I couldn't figure out why she had this toll on me, but it was thrilling and terrifying all at once. 

"I um...have an appointment in a few minutes," I barely got out. 

"Cancel it," her response was quick and just as nonchalant as everything else. 

"I can't," I laughed nervously and saw her legs stretching out slowly. 

Her feet hooked themselves into the armrests of my chair, very slowly pulling my chair towards her. It felt as if my entire body was starting to burn up the closer I got to her. My senses were on overload when I smelled the familiar perfume of hers. Still, I couldn't move and simply looked up to the woman sitting slightly higher up on my desk. 

"You're always so nervous," the amusement in Sue's voice was evident now. "Relax." 

“Well, I wouldn't be this nervous if someone couldn't walk in at any second," I explained weakly since that wasn't the only reason I was flustered. 

"That's what makes it exciting," Sue whispered seductively. 

Her entire demeanor was a throwback to when I had first seen her. I had hoped our time together had opened her up enough to where she wouldn't go back to being this unapproachable again. 

"Why don't we...go out tonight?" I asked to distract from the tension she was obviously and successfully trying to create. "Maybe I could see your apartment this time and hang out." 

As soon as I had uttered those words, I was on the receiving end of a very intense look from her Brown orbs. It was almost as if I could see her pupils focusing intently and my stomach was suddenly in knots. Before I was able to say anything more, Sue cleared her throat and spoke up. 

"You're so damn transparent," she said sharply. 

"What?" I questioned confused. Her hands reached out and I felt her fingertips trailing the back of my hands as she leaned forward, gripped the armrest smoothly and slid into my lap. My body tensed immediately because I was surprised to find her this close all of a sudden. However, her hands were placed above my wrists, basically trapping me in this position. 

My heart was beating out of my chest at this point and I felt utterly vulnerable with her eyes still on me. 

"I know there's a part of you that's curious," the woman whispered. "Maybe even a part that genuinely cares. But I know for sure that there's a part of you that wants control." 

"Control… of what?" my voice was shaky as I tried to comprehend what was happening. 

She leaned in and my heart skipped a beat before I realized she was tilting her head sideways. My eyes closed the moment I felt her heated lips grazing the skin of my cheek. Her hands tightened around mine, pinning them down harder on the armrest. Both of us were wearing skirts, or she was wearing a dress, either way I felt the fabric barely covering her legs riding up her thighs more and more. 

"You wanting to see my apartment is just about that," her words were barely audible, but I clearly heard her exhaling deeply into my ear which drove me insane. 

"You want to feel like you're still in control of this situation," she continued whispering, "see a part of me that no one else gets to see." 

"That's not what this is about," I was surprised to find myself answering so quickly with everything she was doing to me. 

"Really?" she breathed and made a sound that was dangerously close to a moan. 

"I know that's what you want. See a part of me that no one else sees," her teeth softly bit down on my earlobe. "Do things no one else gets to do… like… fucking me in my own bed." 

Next thing I knew, she took my hand off the armrest, and guided it in between our bodies. My own breath hitched in the back of my throat when my hand, guided by hers, found itself touching the thin fabric of her underwear. 

"Oh God," I gasped as a sign of mental and physical overload. 

"Don't move," she demanded, her lips still pressed against my ear. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to process what was going on but it was incredibly hard to do when Sue was quietly panting into my ear. Her hips started moving, her hand still tightly gripping my wrist to make sure she was controlling every touch and contact. As hard as I tried to enjoy it, there was something off. It nearly felt as if she was playing with me or trying to make a point by making me this unable to reciprocate. 

"You're right," I exhaled loudly. "This is about control...but not about me controlling you. It's about you controlling me." 

Sue's movements stopped immediately. She pulled back, my hand being released from her grip, I saw the confusion in her eyes. 

"Do you like it?" she asked but I could hear the insecurity. 

"No," I answered softly. "You're making me feel used so you're the one not feeling used for a change. Making someone feel like that is the ultimate control." 

I wasn't sure how I had come up with them, but the words simply came out. And they hit hard. Sue's entire body language changed. I saw her gulping, her eyes darting frantically in between mine for a few seconds as my chest was heaving. 

She let go of me completely and stood up before I was able to say anything else. 

"Sue, hold on," I tried to save the moment and stood up as well, carefully grabbing her hand. 

"Do not fucking touch me!" Sue hissed and I obliged. 

"I didn't mean it in a bad way but I don't understand what this is," I rambled in desperation but the brunette was already walking out of my office, slamming the door shut behind her. 

Sighing deeply, I sat back down in my chair and only had a few moments before I heard my assistant calling me to my appointment. It was the last thing I wanted to do but perhaps I could clear my head until I knew what I was going to do about Sue. 

\- 

As it turned out, I couldn't clear my head. The encounter in my office was constantly replayed in my head and I knew I wouldn't be able to get it out of my head until I spoke to Sue. I didn't know how to go about finding her, but I tried the restaurant where she had worked last time. The only thing I found out was that Sue had quit after a few weeks. 

I was back to where I had started. As much as I didn't want to, I knew I had to go back even further so I took a cab and went to the neighborhood where Sue… worked. First, I went to the bar where we had talked for the first time. No luck. I asked the bartender, but he wasn't willing to give me any information. I began wandering the dark streets for what seemed like an eternity. 

After a while, I saw more and more women who were apparently doing what Sue was presumably still doing as well. I even found the courage to ask some of them women if they knew Sue, or Harriet. It took a few failed attempts until one said she knew Harriet and that she was probably two blocks from where we were. I quickened my steps and couldn't believe that I actually found her. 

The chestnut-haired woman was wearing the infamous coat and was chatting to someone in a car. My brain was shut off it seemed. I walked up to the car and the man driving it noticed me. 

"Well, hello. Two for one," he grinned before Sue turned around and saw me. 

"For fuck's sake," she cursed under her breath. 

"Sorry but I'm a regular customer so you better get someone else," I addressed the man who was probably in his forties. 

"Oh no, sweetheart. I was here first," he argued whereas Sue looked annoyed but also overwhelmed. 

"Fuck off," I suddenly heard myself say. 

"What did you just say to me?" the male voice growled in anger. 

"I said-" I was close to repeating my words because I felt unprecedented fury. 

"Stop it, Emily," Sue cut me off and grabbed my hand, pulling me with her. We walked away quickly until we were out of sight where she let go. "What the hell is wrong with you? Do you know how dangerous that is? You aren’t in Manhattan anymore." 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go off but...I had to speak to you," I answered genuinely. 

"What is there to talk about anymore?" 

"A lot," I replied quickly. "You vanished and then you reappear out of nowhere just so you can disappear again. All I want is to talk...please." 

It took a few moments of deliberation on Sue's end before she sighed deeply and told me to follow her. 

Once more I did what she said and was very surprised when she led me to what I assumed to be her home. 

Going up the stairs of the building we had entered, I had to admit to myself that I wasn't used to this environment. Everything looked so dim and dark. 

Sue opened the door to her apartment and I went inside. Looking around, it was more comfortable than I had pictured. It was definitely not as bad as I had anticipated from the outside. 

"Is it what you imagined it to be?" she asked while pouring herself a drink. 

"Your apartment?" 

"Slumming it with a hooker?" her voice was icy and I shook my head in clear frustration. 

"How many times do I have to say that I don't see you that way?" I sighed. 

"How can you not when that's what I am!" Sue shot back angrily. "You're lying to yourself by not acknowledging what this is and who I am." 

"You're always so afraid of me judging you but you're the one judging me," I responded. "I'm sorry my life isn't as fucked up as yours, but I can't change that. Nor do I want to because I like who I am. But that doesn't mean I can't like you, too." 

"That's exactly what it means!" Sue was seemingly enraged. "You might not see it, but you have a fantasy that I don't want to be. Don't you get it? I don't want you to want me like this. The fact that you do says a lot more about you than you think." 

"What do you want, Sue?" I said full of desperation.   
"You made me feel used, you're making me feel guilty for liking you and frankly you're making me feel like shit! What can I do to prove to you that I'm being genuine?" 

"Be honest." 

"I'm being honest." 

"Okay, then answer me this," Sue's eyes focused on mine intently again. "Does it turn you on that I'm a prostitute?" 

I scoffed in response but quickly shook my head. "No." 

"You can leave now," Sue turned away and I wanted to scream at this point. 

"What? Why?" 

"Because you're lying, Emily. Maybe you don't even know that you're doing it because you're also lying to yourself, but I don't want to be what you want me to be." 

"How can you know what I want you to be when I don't even know who you really are?" I questioned confused. 

"You know enough to like me, right?" she said. "If you like me being a hooker because that gets you off somehow, that's all that counts to me." 

"Why are you always so crass with everything?" I wanted to know. 

"Because life is crass," she answered. "Maybe not for people like you but certainly for people like. I see things in black and white. I can't afford any grey areas." 

"Fine," I said after a few more seconds of us just staring at each other. "Maybe you're right and this was a mistake. But I'm not the only one lying to myself. I'm not the one judging you. You are. But if it makes you feel better to think that I am, so you can prove to yourself that everyone is out to get you, so be it. All I can say is that I haven't lied to you. Not once." 

Sue didn't respond. However, her gaze lowered, and she looked at the floor. Barely nodding my head, that was it. Perhaps she had been right, and I had an unrealistic fantasy about the two of us making this work. Whatever it was. I had to accept my defeat. 

"Take care of yourself, Sue," I said quietly and turned away. 

Putting my hand on the doorknob, I had opened it barely a few inches before I saw a hand appearing from behind and closing it again. I couldn't see but I obviously knew it was Sue stopping me from leaving. 

My heart rate sped up instantly as I watched the delicate fingers still pressed against the wooden door. I heard Sue sighing behind me. What I felt next gave me goose bumps all over. The woman leaned her forehead against my shoulder blade. To me it was a sign of vulnerability. The first one today. 

"You really fucked things up for me," Sue whispered very quietly. 

"How?" I gave back just as softly. 

"You cared," the tone of her voice broke my heart. "Do you know how hard it was to go back to this after that? It's impossible to 'unfeel' something." 

"I don't want you to 'unfeel' it," I whispered tenderly and gently removed her hand from the door, interlacing her fingers with mine. I turned around since she had lifted her head and had to calm myself down before I knew what to say or do. "Come on. Let's get out of here and get a drink or something. I think we both need a change of scenery and some fresh air."

For the first time today, Sue didn't protest but accepted what I proposed. The entire neighborhood made me anxious because I didn't know who Sue could possibly run into. We took a cab and drove to a bar that I liked. It was small and intimate so neither of us would feel overwhelmed. 

Sitting down at the table, I realized we had barely spoken on the way. And if I was honest with myself, I didn't know where to start. There were a million things I wanted to say but none of them formed into words that I could articulate. 

Instead I watched as Sue circled the rim of her glass. The chipped black nail polish, the delicate fingers and smooth skin of her hand; everything looked so tempting to touch. The music in the background only intensified me drifting off into my own little world. 

[Xavier Omär – Blind Man]   
'I can love you with my eyes closed I don't lose sight of your beauty   
'Cos your heart is fine gold baby Imma take my time with your mind   
Your ambition won't leave me alone   
Tell me 'bout your dreams, tell me everything Don't nobody care about your heart like I do Girl I'm down for you just the way that you're down for me' 

My eyes wandered from her hand to her arm, shoulder, neck und finally to her face. Looking at the full lips I had kissed before, my heart fluttered at the simple memory. Her wavy hair covered the side of her face and all I wanted to do was brush her locks behind her ear, so I could see her fully. Moving further up, I suddenly saw that Sue was watching me. 

The look in her eyes was hard to read. I couldn't look away for some reason. My heart was beating uncontrollably at this point. As far as I could tell, Sue appeared to be unsure. There was a hint of insecurity and perhaps bashfulness. 

"I thought you wanted to talk," Sue broke the silence. "And not just stare at me the entire night." 

"Can't I do both?" I smiled as soon as I detected her cheeks were flushing lightly. 

"I'm serious, Emily," she sighed. "What did you want to talk about?" 

"Why did you stop talking to me after I left? I thought we were doing well until you suddenly stopped replying and basically vanished," I was curious to hear her answer. 

"I stopped because it was too hard," Sue revealed with some hesitation. "What happened between us was… special. But it wasn't reality. At least not mine. And when I had to go back to what I do, I couldn't tell you." 

"Why not?" 

"Because it's not the fantasy you want," Sue replied but this time without anger. "In a fantasy world, I would have quit what I do, continued waitressing to keep my head above water and you'd come back to finally rescue me. I knew it was never going to happen, but I didn't want to ruin your fantasy. So, I disappeared." 

"I don't know why you're under the impression I'm trying to force some sort of fairy tale on us," I said calmly. "Maybe I can be a little naïve, but I don't want you to be anything that you're not willing to be. All I wanted was to get to know you better and maybe build on that. I still do." 

"Why?" Sue suddenly asked and met my gaze. "Why are you so interested in me? I genuinely don't understand and maybe that's why I think you want a fairy tale." 

"How do I explain something that I don't fully understand myself?" I gave back completely honest. 

Sue sighed and took a sip from her drink. Once again, I found myself eyeing her intently before I spoke up. 

"I'm interested in you because you make me feel something that I don't usually feel," I said full of conviction. "I meet so many people and I'm good with them. After all, there is a reason why people trust me with their business and interests. Getting them to invest in something I believe in isn't that hard for me. But with you… I can't seem to get you to invest in me or what I believe at all." 

"So, it's a challenge?" her eyebrows furrowed. 

"No," I denied quickly. "You're reminding me of what it feels like to want something for me and not because I'm supposed to want it." 

"What if I'm what you want but not what you need?" Sue asked. 

"Can't you be both?" I returned the question. 

"The things we want don't typically align with the things we need," she took another sip from her glass. 

"Am I what you want or what you need then?" I wondered and saw a little smirk appearing on her face. 

"What makes you think you're either?" 

"You're sitting with me here, aren't you?" I replied with a smile. 

Sue didn't answer but downed her to drink before excusing herself to go to the bathroom. I exhaled deeply but was relieved that we were at least talking and not screaming at each other. This was progress in my book. Not to mention the fact that the brunette was opening again. Little by little, I regained hope that I could get through to her. 

I put down my drink after taking a big sip when I felt a hand touching my back. Turning around, Sue took my hand and grabbed her coat. 

"Take me to your apartment, Emily," she suddenly said, and I was beyond confused. 

"But...we were talking. Let's have another drink," I suggested but Sue shook her head definitively. 

"Let's go," she reiterated and as per usual, I couldn't resist but do what she wanted. 

I left the money for our drinks on the table before going outside. Sue was still holding my hand which felt wonderful. However, my nerves were flaring up since I didn't know why she was so adamant about going to my place. The last times we had been there, tensions had run high and I didn't want our situation to escalate physically. 

My apartment wasn't far away from the bar. I attempted to uphold our conversation from before but all I got was silence from Sue. The only thing I had to hold on to, was her hand – literally. Entering my apartment a few minutes afterwards, I took Sue's coat to hang it up, revealing the black dress she wore underneath. I didn't want to focus on our physical attraction for now. We both knew very well that part of our connection worked. 

I went into the kitchen to get myself some water whereas Sue went to the bar and poured herself some liquor. Maybe I needed a bit of liquid courage too. The woman came into the kitchen as well and I could feel the tension building. Sue took a big gulp from her drink, put it down and leaned against the wall without saying a word. 

"What are you thinking?" I asked carefully but genuinely curious. 

"Come here and I'll tell you," she whispered with clear seduction in her voice. 

"Sue," I felt myself blushing while trying to remain calm. "Why don't we talk some more?" 

"About what?" she tilted her head slightly. 

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I just want to get to know you more. Like… how old are you? What is your last name? How long have you been living in New York? Do you have any siblings? Normal stuff you would like to know about someone." 

"23. Gilbert. About 9 months. Just a older sister," Sue answered all of my questions quickly without taking a breath which shocked me. "Anything else?" 

"Was it true about your sister being sick and that's why you're here… doing this?" I worded my question carefully. 

"You think I would lie about something like that?" I could basically see the walls going up again as she said it. 

"No, of course not," I interjected quickly. "I'm sorry, I never should have questioned that." 

We both fell silent once more. I wanted to punch myself for being so insensitive when I should have known how defensive Sue was. For good reason probably. I noticed a bruise on her shoulder that I hadn't seen before because of the coat she wore. My stomach turned at the simple thought of someone hurting and mistreating her. Looking down, I had to fight the urge to ask about it. It probably wouldn't end well. 

Slowly lifting my gaze, I met the pair of Brown eyes looking back at me. I couldn't take it any longer. The distance between us. With trepidation still, I walked around the kitchen aisle and up to Sue who was still leaning against the wall. With our eyes continuing the stare-off, I came to a halt right in front of her. All I could feel was my pulse racing when my instincts took over. 

I bent down cautiously and saw the Brown orbs expecting me to kiss her. I did. But not where she had expected me to. My lips connected to the effusion of blood on her shoulder that had left her skin in varying shades of blue and purple. I kissed the bruised part of her body very delicately because I wasn't sure if it still hurt. What I did know was that Sue sighed deeply. I heard the strong in- and exhale before her voice was barely audible because she was whispering so quietly. 

"Why does this feel so right?" she breathed and the tension in my body dissolved slowly. 

"Because it is," I replied with no hesitation and felt her arms gently pulling me in for a hug. My arms folded around her shoulders, softly pressing my body against hers. The sensation of her body relaxing was something indescribable. It was like I had broken through another wall. Closing my eyes, I never wanted to let go. 

"How do you do this?" Sue whispered again. "Make me feel so safe?" 

My mind was shut off as I heard her speak. I wasn't even sure if she wanted an answer or if she was wondering out loud. Either way, I was caught up in how comfortable and perfect that moment felt. 

"It's because I've fallen in love with you," I hear myself say all of a sudden. 

I didn't regret it. It was the truth. But I felt anxiety washing over me as soon as I felt Sue tensing up in my arms again. It didn't take more than three seconds before she let go of me, so she could look at me. The instant our eyes met, I knew she would see the sincerity in them and that my words were true. I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. 

"I...I...um...need some fresh air," Sue stammered and freed herself from my embrace. 

"Sue," I tried to cut in, but she stopped me. 

"I just need five minutes, alright?" her voice cracked while she was quickly exiting the kitchen and heading for the front door. 

"Wait, where are you going?" I panicked since this was the last thing I wanted. 

"I need five minutes, please," the brunette pleaded. 

"How do I know you're going to come back and not just take off?" I asked clearly afraid of it being a possibility. 

"You'll just have to trust me," she responded simply before closing the door behind her. 

I couldn't believe what I had done. How much of an idiot could I be? Dealing with someone like Sue who clearly had commitment and attachment issues, I blurted out that I was in love with her?! Had I gone insane? I threw myself on the couch, cursing myself for a few minutes and continued shaking my head before I heard a knock on the door. 

Jumping up, I ran to the door and opened it. 

"Wow, don't look so disappointed," George greeted me and I could feel my heart taking a dive. 

"I'm sorry." 

"Why do you look surprised to see me? I'm here to drop off some files and we wanted to talk about the Svenson appointment tomorrow, remember?" my best friend and coworker reminded me. 

"Right," I nodded my head although my head was somewhere else completely. 

"Sooo...can I come in?" George asked. 

"Of course, sorry," I kept apologizing and let him in. 

"What is going with you? You look like you've seen a ghost," he remarked but before I could answer, there was another knock on the door. Opening it once again, my heart didn't take a dive this time but fluttered in excitement when I saw Sue standing in the hallway. 

"And there is the ghost, I guess," I heard George mumbling. 

They looked at each other in utter bewilderment before I introduced them. It was clear neither of them were certain how to handle the situation. Neither was I, but I tried to find a compromise by offering George to meet up tomorrow morning before the meetings to discuss our strategy. 

That plan was off the table because Sue insisted that we should finish our work while she'd wait in the living room. As much as I wanted to believe her, there was a part of me that was still afraid she would run out the moment George and I left her alone. But I had to trust her, like she said. So, I went into my study with my business partner following right behind me. 

"Do you mind telling me what is going on here?" George didn't hesitate. "What do you mean? She's a friend of mine," I mumbled. 

"Do you think I'm stupid?" my best friend laughed. "I remember her from the last time we were here. She was at your apartment then and we saw her at that restaurant. I told you to go after her. But you never mentioned her again, so I thought it didn't amount to anything." 

"Well...it didn't really," I replied unsurely. 

"Then what is she doing at your place?" he asked confused. "How did you even meet her?" 

"It's a long and random story," I scoffed. 

"Random? You just met her on the street or something?" 

"Um..." I cleared my throat. "No, not exactly. We met at a bar and then we got to talking about her work-" 

"What does she do?" George interjected. 

"She's...a...she works as a..." I couldn't form words and noticed my friend growing wearier the longer I hesitated. "She's a prostitute." 

George's mouth fell open for a moment as if he was about to say something. But he didn't. He looked at me long enough to make sure I wasn't kidding before he regained his composure. 

"Listen, I don't judge. Obviously, you can do what you need to do but why are you not getting...a professional service instead of picking someone off the street? And bringing her to your apartment could be dangerous," his voice was carrying no judgment but surprise for sure. 

"It's not like that," I wanted to explain. "I mean, she's a prostitute and technically I paid her at first, but she didn't take the money and we...I don't know, we started having this thing and I can't stop thinking about her. I haven't stopped thinking about her ever since the last time I was here. I know it sounds crazy, but I can't help it." 

"You're right, it sounds crazy," George concurred. "But like I said, I don't judge. It's probably best if I leave you two to get this thing sorted out. We can talk tomorrow." 

"Thank you, George. You're the best," I smiled gratefully. 

"Just...be careful, okay? I don't want anyone taking advantage of you." 

"I will," replied with a smile and walked out into the living room. 

Sue was still there and pouring herself another drink. When I told her that George was leaving, she insisted once more that my best friend stayed for at least one drink. To my surprise, the two clinked glasses before sitting down across from each other. My heart was about to pop out of my chest, but I kept drinking my water. 

"What type of girls does Emily usually date?" Sue suddenly asked, and I almost choked on my water. 

"I don't know," George laughed uncomfortably. "I don't think there's a category really." 

"Girls like me?" Sue stared at my friend intensely. "Be honest."   
"No. I can't say that." 

"So, probably rich girls who are classy and know how to carry themselves," Sue's tone had taken on the defensive attitude I had gotten to know by now. "Why do you think Emily is single? She's rich, beautiful and a good person. What's the catch?" 

"What is going on here?" George said, confused. 

"No, do it," I replied and saw George kinking an eyebrow. "Just answer." 

"I think Emily needs a certain...intensity," my best friend sighed and took a big sip from his drink. "She doesn't connect easily with people on more than a superficial level." 

"So, she's hard to please?" Sue chuckled. 

"No," George denied. "She just knows what she wants and doesn't entertain something or someone if it's not what she wants." 

"She gets bored easily," the woman with Brown eyes continued antagonizing the situation. 

"Okay listen," He had enough. "I don't know why you're interrogating me. What I really don't understand is why Emily is letting you do it, but you should consider yourself lucky." 

"Because I'm a hooker who should count her blessings, right?" Sue scoffed. 

"No not because of what she can offer you on the outside but on the inside. That's where she's richest," George said and slammed his drink down on the table. "You can figure this out but I'm out of here. I'll see you tomorrow, Emily." 

"George," I called out to stop him. 

"We're good," he said and by the way he smiled at me I knew it was true. "I just think you need to do this one on your own." 

"Okay...thank you," I replied genuinely and let my friend leave before returning to Sue in the living room. 

She was quiet. But it wasn't the calculated silence I had experienced several times before by now. It looked as if she was out of her depth on what to say. I sat down in the armchair while she was on the sofa, not looking at me but staring at the drink on the table. 

"You had your five minutes," I said softly and referred to her storming out of my apartment before George had stopped by. 

"I don't get it," Sue shook her head and drew up her legs to hug them with her arms. 

"I don't understand why you let me back in or why you haven't kicked me out yet. I don't understand why you like me, let alone lo..." she stopped her sentence there and I heard the insecurity in her voice all too clearly. 

"I feel like I could list a thousand reasons why, but you wouldn't believe a single one of them," I replied honestly but gently. "So I'm starting to wonder what the point of naming them is, when my words don't seem to have any credibility with you." 

What happened next was a surprise to me. The usually unfazed women shook her head mildly and started crying. It wasn't just a tear or two but sobs suddenly escaping her lips as she hid her face by pressing it against her drawn up legs. It was instinctual for me to get up and sit next to her. I carefully put my arm around her in hopes to comfort not overwhelm her. 

"I'm sorry," she breathed. 

"I'm so sorry for everything I've said today and forcing myself on you in your office," Sue looked up, ensuring me that her apology was sincere. 

"You were right. I was the one desperately trying to convince myself that I was in control because I'm scared to let it go. Whenever I lose control, I get hurt. And I can't afford getting hurt any more," her words broke my heart because I thought of the bruise on her shoulder, knowing that she had probably endured much worse not just physically but emotionally. 

"It's okay," I whispered and used my free hand to wipe the wet streaks on her cheek. The soft touch made her eyes tear up even more. I had never seen such agony in someone's eyes before. The alluring Brown color was blurry and choked me up. 

"It's okay, I accept your apology," I tried to comfort her before she leaned against me instead of her own legs. Hugging her tightly, I was once more overcome with the wish of never letting her go. 

I couldn't tell how much time passed with us remaining in that position. All I could do was rub her back and listen to her erratic breathing and sobbing as she slowly calmed down. This wasn't just about me and the intensely emotional day. I knew this was something Sue had kept inside for far too long and the release of these pent-up feelings, no matter how gut-wrenching they were, was a good thing. 

Apparently, it had taken so much out of her that Sue had fallen asleep. The exhaustion from all that turmoil had taken its toll but I didn't mind one bit. I wanted her to sleep it off and relax. Not to mention that I enjoyed being this close to her. However, my legs were going numb after what seemed like an hour, so I was very careful to move. I shifted my weight and gently put Sue's head on a pillow, so she was comfortably lying down on the couch. Picking up a blanket, I put it over her body in case she was getting cold. 

I looked at her for a few more moments before I needed to clear my head. The best way to do so was taking a shower for me. It was late by now and the fatigue was starting to show. I took a shower, got myself ready for bed but kept thinking about the brunette sleeping on my couch. Only, she wasn't on my couch anymore when I came out of the bathroom. My heart skipped a beat when I saw Sue sitting on the edge of my bed. 

"Hey," I said softly. 

"Hey," she replied and looked incredibly vulnerable. 

"I didn't want to wake you. You're probably really tired," I began rambling but stopped myself quickly. 

"Can I...spend the night?" Sue asked carefully and for the first time it didn't sound seductive or playful. 

"Of course," I answered without any hesitation.

"Let me get you some comfortable clothes," I offered and walked to my closet. Quickly picking out some cozy clothes that would keep her warm, I approached her to hand them over. 

"I'll take a shower as well if that's okay," she said and avoided eye-contact as if she was embarrassed after what had happened. 

"Sure," I whispered. "Take your time. I'm here." 

I saw a little smile on her lips after my last words, but it disappeared just as swiftly as she did. Taking a very deep breath, I watched her go into the bathroom linked to my bedroom. I needed to distract myself before my thoughts would drive me crazy. Picking up the files George had brought over, I crawled into bed and began reading the papers. For some reason I still liked keeping paper files instead of doing everything on a screen. 

The water ran for quite some time, but I definitely understood the need for a long shower after a stressful day. Sue was in there for a while, but I was occupied with my work and didn't want to overthink every single moment of us. The other woman came out of the bathroom and I couldn't help but smile when I saw her in my clothes. It was the first time I saw her this natural and absolutely loved it. 

Sue quickly walked over as I put down the files and took the other side of the bed. My heart was beating quicker now for sure. I caught a quick glance from her before she slid underneath the covers. We were both exhausted and I was more than happy to go to sleep with her next to me. Without another word, I turned off the lights and joined her under the covers. 

I heard a mild shuffling noise and unexpectedly felt her hand cautiously looking for mine. Instantly reciprocating her affection, I took her hand in mine as she moved in to cuddle with me. I sighed in pleasure and the fact that I couldn't see anything made it more intense for some reason. Perhaps because I wasn't so focused on what I saw, analyzing every look and movement, but only relying on what I felt. 

She found a comfortable position and I couldn't believe that I was lying in her arms after everything that had happened today. I began stroking her wavy hair, gently massaging her head with my fingertips drawing circles. 

The peacefulness of this moment after the chaos that had ensued was overwhelming. I didn't want it to end. This was what I wanted, and I couldn't bear the thought that there was a possibility of it being temporary. 

"Emily?" My train of thought was suddenly interrupted by a raspy voice. 

"Yeah?" I whispered back. 

Instead of another answer, I felt her hand reaching up to my cheek, softly pulling me down before my lips were met with hers. There was seemingly a firework going off inside of me because I felt a sensation that I had never felt before. Her kiss was tender and sweet… loving. I was too overcharged with emotion that I nearly forgot to reciprocate. But I did. With just as much affection and tenderness. 

"Goodnight," Sue breathed against my lips, kissing them one more time before wrapping her arms around m again. 

"Goodnight," I gave back with a big smile on my face. 

I closed my eyes and savored the feeling of bliss and contentment. Considering our history, it wasn't surprising the night had ended with us being in my bedroom. Only that it wasn't about the physical part of our relationship that had taken over again. What I felt was true intimacy being shared which was all I had wanted the entire time. 

My heart was full when I went to sleep. Which meant it was even more broken when I got up the next morning. What I found was a familiar setting. Sue was gone. I was in bed by myself and for a moment I wondered if yesterday and last night had been real or a dream. Seeing the clothes, I had given Sue neatly folded on the edge of the bed confirmed that it hadn't been a dream. Waking up with her being gone was a nightmare though. 

I got up and looked around in the other rooms, but she was nowhere to be found. Her coat and shoes were gone, and I wasn't sure how to react when I felt too many emotions at once. Disappointment, anger, anguish, frustration, desperation and most of all hurt. 

Every time I got close to the woman I had fallen in love with, she disappeared without giving me a reason why. There was a knock on the door and looking at my watch, I knew it was George who wanted to pick me up. Slowly walking over, I opened the door and felt my heart missing yet another beat. Sue stood in the hallway, dressed casually in a pair of blue jeans, a white sweater, sneakers and a ponytail, I almost didn't recognize her without the infamous leopard print coat. It took me a second to realize that there were two suitcases next to her. 

"What...where are you going?" I blurted out still in a state of shock. 

"Massachusetts hopefully," Sue smiled and made my heart explode. 

"I need to start over," she continued and took a deep breath. "I want to start over. No one has ever given me that chance but you. You reminded me that it's not about anyone else but me. I was the one judging myself and ultimately not giving myself a chance to start over to have everything I want and need because I didn't think I deserved it. But I'm giving myself that chance now. With you. If you'll have me." 

I was at a loss for words. In a matter of minutes, I had gone from utter devastation to euphoria. The words wouldn't come out and apparently Sue started getting nervous when I didn't respond. 

"I know I put you through a lot and I can't promise you that it will be easy but-" Sue resumed but was cut off when I closed the distance between us and kissed her. She smiled against my lips and pulled away enough to look at me. "I'll take that as confirmation that you'll have me." 

"yes," I sighed in relief and enjoyed the genuine smile of happiness on Sue's face. "I want that chance, too." 

"I think you were right last night, "Sue said softly. 

"You're both. What I want and what I need." Reciprocating her smile, I knew this was a big step for her and although it was a big risk for both of us, I was certain all the hurdles had brought us to this moment. 

Sue needed to be sure that I was coming from a genuine place and wouldn't run no matter how hard she tried to push me away. 

I knew that our chance at love wasn't by chance. It wasn't determined by luck or anything else other than our willingness to give each other what we wanted and needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go!! it’s finished :))  
> Lmk what you think

**Author's Note:**

> Whatcha think 😏


End file.
